


League of Shameless Smut

by Powerhouse



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Abuse of Power, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Awful shameless smut, Bestiality, Bondage, Boob Abuse, Cum drinking, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Femdom/Femsub, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Prostitution, Forced Relationship, Furry (ish), Futa on Female, Futanari, Gang Rape, Ghost Sex, Incest, Inflation, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Irrumatio, Maledom/Femsub, Master/Pet, Mind Break, Mind Control, Monster on Female, Nonconsensual Bestiality, Oh God So Much Mind Break, Pet Play, Porn with... Plot?, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Tentacles, Underage - Freeform, Xenophilia, ditto for the characters because i'm sure i've forgotten a few, dub-con, female on futa, i'll add more tags as the "story" progresses, let's just say that you get to choose, look ahri is one of the main characters, non-con/rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerhouse/pseuds/Powerhouse
Summary: A choose-your-own-adventure story that revolves around the characters Ahri, Tristana, Caitlyn and Leona as they navigate their way through the depraved sexscape that their homeland, Runeterra, has become. Join them as they fuck and get fucked in service of their epic quest to restore Runeterra to its rightful state... one way or another.FEATURES:-- THREE distinct configurations of the main four characters, each with its own UNIQUE choices to make!-- LITERALLY HUNDREDS of scenes, as I struggle to give every single female member of League's BLOATED LINEUP scenes that make the most of her SPECIAL CHARACTERISTICS!-- LESS BUT STILL A LOT of Bad Ends: the sexy, if ineffective, alternative outcomes to the decisions presented to you that make failing at least as FUN as succeeding.-- UPDATED... SOMETIMES! I'll try to stick to WEDNESDAYS! But don't get antsy if I skip a couple of weeks every now and then, because life has a way of interfering with my being a terrible human being!-- RIGOROUSLY TAGGED! I've already gone ahead and added tags for the shit that, knowing me, I KNOW will be appearing in some form or another, but as each batch of chapters is uploaded I'll add WHATEVER NEEDS ADDING!





	1. The Uncertain Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Monstertrapped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858405) by [TheJadedQuartet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJadedQuartet/pseuds/TheJadedQuartet). 



> Please note that I, the author, do not in any way encourage or even condone performing any of the highly illegal acts perpetrated south of this author's note. In real life, biology and gender do not work in the way that is portrayed in this piece of fiction, and acting as if they do is a surefire path to disappointment, and probably a fine way of getting yourself arrested.
> 
> If you have any comments, questions, suggestions or concerns, particularly about my grammar or non-standard word choices, please feel free to leave a comment below!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystery abounds as our heroines wake in a dark and mysterious room.

Caitlyn awoke to unfamiliar sounds, in an unfamiliar bed, surrounded by unfamiliar smells. Naturally, she was out of the bed and on her feet within a couple of seconds. Her gun was in her hands in half that time. Though the room seemed to be windowless, and therefore dark, there seemed to be cracks in the ceiling that were letting light through. It was still much too dim to see _properly_ , but an officer of the law often had to live without the luxury of picking her battles. With the little light that was available to her, she began to study the room. It was roughly square-shaped, and each wall had a bed beside it. Besides the one that Caitlyn had just climbed out of, each of the beds had a resident sleeping peacefully inside it, their breathing slow and measured. The light wasn't quite strong enough to let her make out any of their details from where she was standing, which meant that she would have to go in for a closer look.

Still clutching her gun, finger pressed as firmly against the trigger as she could manage without actually firing a shot, Caitlyn began to make her stealthy way across the room. Her target was the bed directly opposite hers-- the lump in this bed was much smaller than the other two, almost child-sized, which Caitlyn took as an assurance that it wasn't going to put up much of a fight. 

Before she could make much headway, though, a tremendous creak thundered out from beneath her extended foot. Caitlyn froze, but it was too late-- the child-sized lump in the sheets was already stirring. Fortunately, it was oblivious to the rifle that Caitlyn had leveled at it. In a few seconds it erupted with a battlecry, and Caitlyn immediately squeezed the trigger.

Nothing happened. Caitlyn inspected her rifle more closely: it was out of ammunition. _Typical_ , she thought.

The lump finished its battlecry, which was really more of a yawn or a groan, and threw its sheets aside to reveal that it was a yordle with a comically oversized cannon strapped to her back. Caitlyn squinted at her. 

"Tristana?" she said stupidly.

"Yeah?" Tristana said blearily, still stretching. "What's-- holy wait what?" It had taken her a solid two-and-a-half words to process that she was no longer home.

Startled into action by Tristana's confused explosion of exclamations, the third person in the room sat up abruptly. Now that she no longer had a blanket covering her finer features, Caitlyn recognized her easily: Leona, still dressed in her own battle gear, and looking all the worse for having slept in it. "What is this?" she demanded, wincing gingerly as she reached for her own weapon.

"Hm?" Last, but certainly not least, to extricate herself from her own frankly inadequate bedding was Ahri, whose nine silky-furred tails fanned out contemplatively behind her as she slowly looked from Caitlyn, to Leona, to Tristana, to the rickety wooden floor of their room.

"This is not the Institute of War," she observed, tails swishing against the poorly lit walls. "This is a wine cellar."

Caitlyn frowned, but when she brushed her own hand against the walls of their supposed room, she found that they were, in fact, surrounded by a large selection of heavy wooden casks. Tristana licked one next to her bed.

"Yep," she reported. "Definitely wine."

"How are we going to get out of here?" asked Caitlyn, craning her neck upwards to get a look at the ceiling. The combination of darkness in the room and light shining out from random gaps in the boards overhead meant that most of the ceiling was invisible, in the same way that it was hard to see the face of a man walking directly away from the sun.

Her eyes afire with radiant golden light, Leona gestured at the same spot that Caitlyn's eyes were fruitlessly scouring for signs of an exit. "There's a trapdoor right there," she said. The sunbeams pouring from her eye sockets grew in strength until two small circles of light appeared on the ceiling. Sure enough, they revealed a grimy iron handle and the dust-muffled outline of a door.

They stood looking at it for a while.

"Problem," noted Tristana. "None of us can reach that, huh?"

Caitlyn, by far the tallest of the four, took one hand off her gun and reached up. Her hand met nothing but slightly damp air.

"I think I could get it if I climbed up on your shoulders," Tristana said, nodding at Caitlyn.

"Then climb on," Caitlyn said with a shrug, turning and cupping her hands behind her back to make an improvised foothold.

"Hup!"

"Oof!"

"Lemme just..."

"Hey! The hat stays-- thank you."

Her tiny feet settled comfortably on Caitlyn's shoulders, Tristana smirked down at the other three and gave a little flex. "Easy as pie!"

"Quit the impromptu gun show and get that door," Caitlyn growled. Her hat's natural buoyancy was at odds with having Tristana's butt pretty much right on top of it, and that was going to hurt it in the long run if Tristana didn't get off her shoulders as soon as possible.

"Alright, alright," said Tristana. Without any more ado, she took hold of the now easily reachable handle and, with a grimace (it was sticky), gave it a solid _pull_.

The door rattled, but it didn't open. 

"Try pushing it," Leona suggested, her face still shedding celestial light all over the ceiling.

Tristana summoned up all her might-- but before she could unleash it, the door flew open.

"AAAH!!" Her cry trailed off as she was flung well out of earshot.

Seemingly heedless of the purple furry girl that had just flown past her head, a woman poked her head down into the cellar. "You're awake!" she cried. She pulled her head out. "They're awake!"

A ladder was thrown down for the three of them, and in single file they awkwardly clambered up the rope-- first Ahri, then Leona, then Caitlyn. When they finished dusting themselves off, they were greeted by the sight of dozens of women stood in a cramped crowd around them, clapping and cheering. Though they were packed like Bandle sardines in a damp inn that stunk of fish, grog and salt, and though the windows and doors in the walls behind them were haphazardly boarded up, Caitlyn could feel the genuine joy and warmth that radiated from them. Tristana, who had recovered from her flight with remarkable ease, was already basking in the applause.

"Your gun," Ahri said, tossing Tristana's cannon at her. Tristana caught it deftly and slung it over her shoulder.

"Thanks, foxy!"

"Please refrain from calling me that," Ahri said.

Leaving the two of them to squabble among themselves, Caitlyn consulted with Leona. "Let's try to find whoever is in charge right now," she said.

"Right," Leona said.

"I don't suppose you have some magic that could help with that?" Caitlyn said, half-sarcastic and half-hopeful.

"No, but--" Whatever Leona had been about to say when a stern, greying woman with a pronounced limp appeared in front of them. Although another might have burst from the crowd, or slunk out from beneath it, or shoved aside another to get to where she was going, this woman was simply there. So sudden was her appearance that, for a moment, Caitlyn wondered why she thought that the woman had a limp at all.

Before she could get too carried away with that line of thought, however, she noticed that the woman had a badge upon her breast. It read M A Y R. After a moment's thought, Caitlyn realized that it was supposed to say MAYOR.

"A warm welcome, warriors," said the Mayor of Bilgewater in a voice about as sharp and stern as her expression. "Walk with me." Together, they sort of managed to sidle around the crowd still cheering for their return and into a narrow hallway, lit by a single gas lamp. A ramshackle sort of staircase half-stood, half-slouched at the end of it, and it was up this piece of dubious architecture that the Mayor led them next. "I trust that you slept well?"

"Too well, really," Caitlyn said. "I'm afraid that we've slept to the point that we don't exactly, ah, remember coming here."

The Mayor looked at her evenly, as if this revelation had not surprised her in the least. "You've been asleep for a full week," she said bluntly. "And while you were sleeping, strange and terrible things have been afoot in this port city."

Caitlyn and Leona exchanged shocked looks, and in her momentary lapse of concentration Leona's heavily armored left foot went straight through a particularly rotten-looking step. It took Caitlyn a while to extricate her-- a while that the Mayor used to continue her onslaught of exposition. "The men have all vanished, and it couldn't have happened at a worse time; monsters have started attacking. It's all we've been able to do, barricading ourselves in the town inn while the monsters have their way with the rest of town."

With Leona freed, the three continued upwards. They rounded a final twisting knot of inn stairs, and then broad daylight blared into their eyes, full force. Fighting to keep hers open, Caitlyn advanced on the source of the light-- a single grimy attic window that revealed to them the world outside.

"Targon almighty…" murmured Leona. The streets were empty-- no, _deserted_. The signs of struggle were everywhere-- overturned fruit stands, slashed wood and fabric, doors hanging brokenly off hinges, discarded hatchets and knives that lay half-buried in Bilgewater mud-- but there wasn't a soul to be seen.

"Shouldn't there be, ah... bodies?" Caitlyn said.

The Mayor shook her head gravely. "The monsters took every single one of their victims along with them when they left," she informed them.

"What about the bodies of the monsters?" asked Leona. "Surely some of the women were able to fight them off?"

"Though I haven't witnessed it personally, I have been told that their bodies evaporate into dust the moment they are dealt a fatal blow."

Caitlyn frowned at that, but she didn't challenge the Mayor. Instead, she said, "Can you send for the other two?"

"I've already arranged for their delivery," the Mayor said smoothly.

Right on time, Tristana's voice drifted up from the staircase. "If you're having us on, lady, you are _not_ walking out of this one on your feet." She appeared in the doorway and immediately saw Caitlyn and the Mayor, wearing almost identical expressions of disapproval. "Oh, hello there." Ahri rose up behind her and pushed her forwards, then stepped aside to allow their guide-- a pale, mousy woman with a lined face-- to nervously putter ahead of her. Unlike the Mayor, this civilian was clearly out of her depth in this attic, surrounded by four of the most accomplished fighters in all of Valoran.

"So, what's up? Who's this?" said Tristana quickly.

"We'll talk about your blatant threat of violence against a civilian later. Tristana, Ahri, this is the Mayor of Bilgewater," Caitlyn began. "She has an interesting story for us."

"Indeed I do," said the Mayor. "Look out that window, if you will."

Caitlyn, Ahri and Tristana all bustled to join Leona at the window. "Hoo-wee," whistled Tristana, echoing Leona's shock if not quite her sentiment.

"Do you see that dark cloud on the horizon?"

The four of them made noises in the affirmative. It was impossible to miss-- a thick, choking miasma that hung menacingly in the sky in the distance. Beneath it lurked the black barbs of the one place that every man, woman and child in Valoran never wanted to visit: the universally hated Shadow Isles.

"What is it?" asked Tristana.

"It first appeared one week ago," explained the Mayor. "Though we can't be sure, it seems to have been growing ever since. We believe that it is a sign that last week's catastrophic events-- the men vanishing, the monsters appearing, and, indeed, your appearance here-- are the doing of some entity within the Shadow Isles."

"Troubling," Leona murmured, speaking for everyone.

"Do you have any idea _which_ entity it could be?" Caitlyn asked, her mind already whirling with possible explanations. There were so many denizens of the Shadow Isles that people knew too little about... but if they'd done something like this, even the most obstructionist summoner back at the Institute of War would _have_ to motion for taking a harsher line against those abominations.

"Unfortunately, a career in government leaves one woefully short of time in which to investigate the most nightmarish place known to mankind," the Mayor pointed out dryly. "But you four are powerful warriors, are you not?"

"Well," demurred Caitlyn, "I'm sort of a powerful warrior sans any bullets at the moment."

"Ditto," said Tristana glumly, shaking her cannon as if to prove that it was indeed empty.

"My magic still works," Ahri offered. She demonstrated by creating a marble-sized ball of blue light and winding it through her fingers.

"As does mine," said Leona.

The Mayor regarded them all with her curiously serene gaze once more. "Well, here is the ultimatum. My people believe that you will be able to fight off the monsters roaming these streets, make the voyage across the sea to the Shadow Isles, and break whatever monstrous curse is causing all of this mayhem." She paused, until they sort of nodded awkwardly. "But it's not as simple as that, is it?" she continued. "You don't have the equipment, or the strength, or the numbers to lay siege to such an accursed place."

"My recommendation is simple. Leave Bilgewater and try to find allies among the people of Valoran. Powerful warriors, mages, spiritualists-- anything that you think could give you an edge in the battle to come."

"... How long do we have to do this?" Caitlyn asked.

The Mayor sighed, as if she'd just been asked a question that was going to be singularly irritating to answer. "We can't be sure, but my... let's say my _inkling_ is that you have about a month."

"Which gives us two weeks to get as far out as possible before having to return," Caitlyn mused.

"Two weeks is about how long it takes to get to the Freljord from here, isn't it?" said Tristana.

"And how long it takes to sail to Ionia from here... and back," Ahri added.

The Mayor shook her head at that. "I wouldn't risk it. When the monsters first attacked, we saw... things rise up from the water. I doubt there's a single boat in all of Bilgewater that you can trust, at this stage."

"Would the ports in other cities be infested by these 'things'?" Caitlyn asked.

"You'll have to assess that for yourself when you get there," the Mayor said simply.

Tristana scratched her head. "So we have enough time to travel to any one side of the continent from here and get back, right? Why don't we split up so that we can cover more ground? Visit all of these places, instead of just one."

Before Caitlyn could rebuff the suggestion, Leona surprisingly leaped to its defense. "That is a sound strategy," she said with a nod. "The powerful rarely gather together in one place, except to fight-- if we spread ourselves, we're sure to encounter many more potential allies than if we stayed in a single unit. And alone, it will be easier to conceal ourselves should the rest of the continent be overrun by these... monsters."

"We can't just travel alone, though," Caitlyn said helplessly. "It's... what if one of us runs into trouble and can't contact the others?"

"That's just a risk that we're gonna have to take," Tristana said.

"We could... compromise," Ahri suggested. "Instead of four or one, we could split into two."

Tristana considered it for a moment. "I like it," she said finally. "That way we cover lots of ground, _and_ Miss Priss over here can get her jollies."

Caitlyn squinted at her, genuinely thrown. "What?"

"Never mind."

"Conveniently," the Mayor chimed in, "there _are_ two major roads out of Bilgewater. One to the North, one to the South." 

Still eyeing Tristana suspiciously, Caitlyn clapped her hands together. "Alright, then. Shall we divvy up which two of us will go where?"

"I was thinking we should just split into pairs and pick which road we're gonna take," Tristana said.

"That's… never mind."

"I have other matters to attend to, so I shall leave you to decide on your own," said the Mayor, looking meaningfully at the pale woman who had led Tristana and Ahri up to the attic. "Just leave through the window when you have chosen; we cannot compromise our security by unblocking one of the exits downstairs." 

The two of them departed, and then it was just the four of them, ready to discuss the matter of splitting up. Caitlyn swiftly found herself the center of attention. It made sense, she supposed. Thanks to her time on the force, she had a combination of book smarts and street savviness that the other girls lacked, given their rather more sequestered upbringings-- before the League of Legends, Leona had spent her life training as a warrior in some kind of glorified monastery, Tristana had operated exclusively in Bandle City and its surrounding territories, and Ahri had been… literally a fox? Caitlyn wasn't quite sure.

In any case, the decision had fallen on her shoulders, and she was ready to take full responsibility for everything that would come of it. Who would she pair up with?

* * *

[Caitlyn: Take Tristana.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9712817/chapters/22042442)

[Caitlyn: Take Ahri.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9712817/chapters/22042688)

[Caitlyn: Take Leona.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9712817/chapters/22043009)

[Girls: On second thoughts... stick together.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9712817/chapters/21950471)

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to click the links just above these notes instead of the Next Chapter button, or you'll end up in a non-sequential clusterfuck of unrelated chapters before long.
> 
> Also, if you scrolled down here immediately because you couldn't be assed to read like a thousand words of not porn (which is fair enough), the important points are: the men have all vanished, a bunch of monsters have appeared, there's a spooky cloud over the Shadow Isles, and the main four have about two weeks to travel across the country and gather up allies for a final battle to save the world, etc. etc. Pick one of the four choices above to decide what your main pairing will be (and if you don't want to read about Caitlyn, you'll be able to follow the non-Caitlyn pair in a bit).


	2. Tentakilled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls decide to expedite matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: rape/non-con, artistic license - biology.

"Actually," said Caitlyn, "I still think we should stick together."

"Even after our discussion?" said Leona, more curious than offended.

"I have this… inkling that we're being deceived."

The other three looked contemplatively at each other. "I got that vibe too," offered Tristana.

Ahri hesitated. After a moment, she said, "I, too, sensed something was amiss with this May-R's story."

"Mayor," whispered Leona.

"May-or," Ahri corrected herself.

Caitlyn continued to expound on her theory-- the more that she thought about it, the more sense it made. "It all seems very convenient, doesn't it? The monsters take the dead townspeople along with them, and _their_ bodies just happen to vanish the moment they die. This town could have been emptied in any other way-- we have only the word of a single Mayor and her accomplices to go on."

"I suppose," said Leona guardedly.

"She seems very adamant that we go on this quest for her," continued Caitlyn. "She wants us to leave Bilgewater as soon as possible. It's almost as if she wants us out of the way."

"Yeah," chimed in Tristana, "remember her guess for how long it'd take for the cloud to get 'too big' or whatever? How did she come up with a month?"

"So… you think we shouldn't leave Bilgewater at all?" said Leona slowly, piecing together the argument in her head.

"Precisely," nodded Caitlyn. "That's exactly what she wants us to do."

Leona frowned. "Then what do you propose we do instead?"

For a minute, they were stumped.

"Well…"

"Attack her?"

"No, we don't have any evidence yet…" 

"Might scare them off…"

"The boats," suggested Ahri, pointing through the window at the world-famous Bilgewater Harbour, just visible on the edge of the city.

Caitlyn clapped a hand to her forehead. "Of course! She told us not to snoop around there herself. There's bound to be something important there." Her pulse was already rising, and she grinned out at the dark cloud hanging over the distant Shadow Isles. It had been so long since she'd had a real case to crack.

"We can barricade ourselves inside one of the boathouses, too," pointed out Leona. "Just in case the monsters are real."

"I'm down," Tristana said.

"Then, shall we?" Caitlyn hauled open the window, her taut muscles easily wresting it free of the grime that had crusted it to the sill it sat on. "Time _is_ of the essence."

One by one, they climbed out, and then they set off along the rooftops, heading for the shore. A ragtag fleet of ships with torn sails and bent masts bobbed gently on the green water ahead of them, an enticing prize just waiting to be explored. Now that they were closer to the streets below, Caitlyn began to scan through them. There had clearly been some kind of altercation here; everything else aside, Caitlyn was sure that many of the citizens of Bilgewater were hidden away somewhere, perhaps locked up by their very Mayor. Though she had to admit that these measures were strange, and strangely thorough at that, something inside her compelled her to listen to her doubts, and follow them to the shore. 

Caitlyn was so wrapped up in speculating on the mystery enemy that had somehow managed to get her into a cellar in Bilgewater without her knowing it that it took her a while to realize that she was being _literally_ wrapped up.

"LET ME DOWN!" Tristana screeched, her high-pitched voice boring into Caitlyn's ears like a pneumagical drill from the streets of Piltover.

Caitlyn looked up, to see that they had already reached the ocean. Or, more accurately, the ocean had reached them.

Leona, Tristana and Ahri were already held fast, dozens of feet in the air, by a veritable swarm of gigantic, translucent tentacles extending out from the salty brine ahead of them. They were the color of the sea, but clearly far more substantial than it-- as Caitlyn attempted to stumble backwards in horror, she found that a tentacle thicker than her arm was long had already wrapped itself around _her_. Each tentacle was largely smooth, aside from the lines of gigantic suction cups that ran down their fronts.

"Eurgh-- aRGH!" Caitlyn struggled, but the tentacle ignored her. She lunged down with her mouth and sunk her teeth into its alien flesh, but she might as well have sung it a ballad for all the harm she did to it. As a reward for her efforts, the patch of tentacle caught between her teeth suddenly sprouted a new tentacle, straight into her mouth. Caitlyn squeaked wordlessly, but she couldn't pull back-- the larger tentacle wrapped around her had shifted its grip so that her head was pinned against the bit of the tentacle that she'd bitten, forcing her to keep her toothy grip on it, then hoisted her into the air so that she was level with the others.

As the newborn tentacle encountered her tongue and began to wrap around that, gluing itself to her flesh with its own meager complement of tiny suction cups, Caitlyn redoubled her efforts to break free, kicking and thrashing as much as she could in the tentacle's rubbery grip. "Rffff!!" she spat into the quivering wall of glassy flesh rubbing against her face. The other girls exchanged looks of disgust and concern, but they were powerless to dig her out of her tormentor's embrace.

"Leona! Your armor!" With Caitlyn otherwise occupied, Tristana was the first to notice that Leona's armor was changing colour-- going from resplendent gold to the same pallid translucence as the tentacles holding them aloft.

"It's falling apart!" Leona cried. Sure enough, cracks began to appear in the newly corrupted armor, dark jagged maws that stretched wider and wider until, with a sound like a thousand creaking gate doors, the armor disintegrated into sharp fragments around her. She was left in a plain brown set of underclothes.

"This is not good," Ahri said suddenly. For the first time, a hint of worry had entered her voice. "Hnn--"

A sliver of the tentacle wrapped around her suddenly peeled itself up off the main body of the tentacle and shoved itself into her open mouth. Her doe-like eyes crossed to glare at it, but after a moment her gaze softened again. When Tristana realized why, her stomach turned-- while she'd been watching Leona, several thinner tendrils (each one still about the same width as one of Tristana's thighs) had split off from Ahri's tentacle. They were now wrapped tightly around her squirming legs. Most of their ends had vanished underneath Ahri's skirt... and now Ahri could barely repress her moans, even with a makeshift tentacle gag straining her delicate jaw.

As the sounds of Ahri's choked cries reached a crescendo, Tristana felt something brush her own feet. Her heart did a backflip. She snapped her head away from Ahri and towards herself fast enough that it hurt her neck... but it was too late. Her own tentacle had outfitted itself with a motley collection of its own smaller feelers, and before her horrified eyes it pressed a forest of ones as thick as her index finger against her toned thighs.

"Nn-- no! Get away from me!" No tentacle moved to gag her-- she wasn't going anywhere anyway. Slowly, as if playing with her, the mattress of tentacles around her legs advanced upwards, towards the treasure between her thighs. "Stop! STOP! This is a _bad ide_ \--hey!"

One tentacle shot upwards and slapped wetly against where her pussy was concealed beneath her panties. Then another-- then another-- then a pause. Body tense and chest heaving, Tristana waited, sure that the next strike was coming.

"Ow!" she squealed when the next one hit her, this time much harder than before. The next one struck hard as well, and then all of a sudden they were pelting her cunt at full force, three or four lashes at a time, with hardly any gaps between waves. Each blow felt harsher than the last, as the tentacles found the marks that their brethren had just left on her.

"AAH!" If it had been a single tentacle whipping at her furry folds, Tristana might have been able to withstand it. But there were dozens, if not hundreds, and their frenzied fusillade of stinging blows swiftly brought Tristana to tears. But it didn't end there-- even as her pussy was abused, more tentacles surged for her ass.

At first, these ones took a gentler line, caressing the modest curves of her rear. They explored carefully, applying only as much pressure as it took to study her body and not a whit more. She almost didn't notice them, until finally they explored their way into the crack of her ass and suction cups attached themselves to her furry cheeks, ready to pry them apart and reveal the puckered prize within.

"W--AA-A-AAH!!-wait! OW! S-A-A-A-AH!-Stop!" All traces of anger had been beaten out of her voice; now there was only fear. "P-HAA-A-A-A!!-- please!!" She'd always thought that begging for mercy was beneath her, but the monster's onslaught had left her with no other options. She was little more than a trembling wreck after all those blows to her pussy lips.

While Tristana screamed, Caitlyn had been muscled into much the same situation as Ahri. Her own purple skirt was in tatters around her waist, ripped to pieces by tentacles wider than her forearm and ten times as long, revealing her own modest caramel undies. Tentacles rubbed against her folds through the thin fabric, in an effort to prepare her body for the fucking that was to come. Against her will, she found herself responding to the treatment, her nipples stiffening and cunt growing wet with need. After what felt like an eternity of unwanted groping, one tentacle finally got impatient and squeezed itself up through one leg-hole and out the other. With a titanic pull, it ripped the middle of her panties clean off the waistband, revealing her clean-shaven pussy. A tide of tentacles surged straight for it: Caitlyn was helpless in the grasp of their gargantuan sibling. 

Because they were all pushing at the same time, vying amongst themselves to be the first to penetrate her, it took a few seconds before the first tentacle made it into her. When it did, she hollered into the tentacle groping her tongue-- not so much out of pain (the tentacles had succeeded in getting her wet, and she was no virgin), but out of the sheer violation of having a thrusting tentacle thrashing around inside her love tunnel. And thrash it did, stretching her hole wide enough that one, two, three more of its brothers could squeeze themselves inside her as well. Together, they pressed into the walls of her vagina, imprinting their shape into her body as if briefly marking her and sliding up and down the length of her body. Caitlyn grimaced, then whimpered as she felt still more tentacles brush against somewhere she'd been desperately trying not to think about-- the tight ring of her asshole.

"HMMMMPFHH!" Leona, the first to be stripped completely naked after the treatment that her outfit had been subjected to, shook her head wildly as her hips were raised and her legs were spread. A host of tiny tentacles already throbbed inside her cunt, many of them red with the evidence of her recently stolen virginity. As one, they dug into Leona's pliant pussy walls and began to spread, slowly, agonizingly stretching her body out. She'd already been gagged, by the thickest tentacle to have assaulted any of them yet-- as her screams lengthened and her thrashing grew more desperate, it inched deeper into her throat and began to throb hotly against her insides. Each breath was getting harder to take, but she kept on screaming for help. One, two tentacles-- much thicker than the ones stretching her, but much thinner than the one she was gagging on-- extended towards her slowly expanding cunthole. After a cursory, almost curious pass over her whimpering folds, they plunged into her dry depths.

"MMMMFFFFFF!!" They thrust deep inside her in unison, peeling apart her unexplored regions with a lusty fervor that bordered on hunger. Her body was no match for their supple, yet sturdy, musculature. Each thrust carved deep furrows into her walls, pushing past her limits deep within even as the horde of tiny tentacles at her entrance pushed well past the limits of her opening. 

Just as the tentacles playing with Leona were getting serious, the tentacles punishing Tristana's pussy and teasing her ass had finally had their fill of foreplay. Her savage lashing ceased; both sets of lips still quivering and eyes still streaming with tears, Tristana looked down fearfully at the tentacles bristling just outside her abused entrance, paralyzed by terror as much as the tentacle literally holding her in place. When at last they twisted themselves together, into a thick member that pulsed with the passions of every single tentacle that had ever whipped her weeping cunt, she shuddered-- and then the conglomerate tentacle cock slammed itself inside her.

"KAAAH! OWW!" Her badly bruised pussy lips burned as they reluctantly parted for the thick super-tentacle, then continued to send hot jolts of agony rocketing up her spine as the tentacle pistoned in and out of her. "STO-HAAAOWW!--STOP!!"

The tentacles had no intention of stopping. Instead, they squeezed up against the very back of her vagina and-- as soon as her eyes widened in horror-- punched straight through her tight little cervix and began to rampage inside her newly deflowered womb. Tristana's eyes rolled back in her head-- only to snap back to attention when she felt the tentacles resting against her ass cheeks finally begin to pull them apart.

"Kk-- no!!" A tentacle slid into her ass, and she shivered, the pain in her cunt momentarily outweighed by the terribly alien sensation of having something put _inside_ her butt. Then another tentacle slid in to join it and she felt her ass begin to burn as well.

Meanwhile, far above the other three girls, Ahri was trapped in a sea-green world all of her own. Wrapped in a ball of tentacles so dense and thick that only the tufts of her white tails were still visible to outside observers, she was currently being made the victim of a solid _pummeling_ in all three of her holes and the squishy flesh of her tits and buttocks. Six tentacles squirmed eagerly in her pussy, five had wormed their way up past her rectum, and a grand total of nine tentacles were vigorously taming her mouth. The deepest of these had wormed its way all the way up to her stomach, where it was content to simply jerk itself back and forth along the tight grip of her unwilling throat. To cap it all off, several long, snaking appendages had wound themselves snugly around her breasts and roamed freely over her ass, gently teasing her even as their brethren abused her utterly. Her brain had long ago given up trying to keep track of all the unwanted stimulation, suffusing her mind with a warm fugue of confusion.

The tentacles in her pussy were the most energetic, and with good reason. As they worried at her hot, pink insides, throbbing and thrusting in equal measure, the fog in Ahri's mind deepened and she felt her cunt constrict around them. Each thrust brought her just a little bit closer to to the brink of something disgusting. She barely had time to curse her own body's natural instincts before she felt her pussy start gushing juices all over the tentacles feverishly pounding it. Squealing into the tentacles that had been forced past her lips and now blocked her vision of most of her own body, she rocked back and forth within the ball of tentacles around her, desperately trying to work her hips away from the probing members digging into her, and stave off the steadily dawning realization that she was _enjoying_ this ordeal.

 _Please_ , she whispered silently in her head. _Don't let it end like this._

Her thoughts broke off as the tentacles inside her cunt and ass suddenly stopped thrusting. Brain still scattered, it took her a few moments to realize that her efforts to pull herself off the tentacles had at some point morphed into efforts to jerk her own hips against them, hungrily working alongside the invaders to get to her next orgasm-- and a few more moments to wrest back her self-control and still herself. She was still clinging onto it, but the facade of dignity and self-worth that kept her from succumbing entirely was slowly crumbling. It crumbled a little more as the next event wrapped itself around her impressive rack, squeezing the twin mounds tightly together, and then plunged into the midst of all the tentacles in her cunt. Ahri felt her body expand to accommodate the newly inflated girth of the mass of tentacles pounding her pussy, and she whimpered into the tentacles in her mouth as she felt herself surrender to them once more. The limbs in her cunt were swimming in her juices now, all the way up to the very end of her overstuffed fuckhole. When the tentacles resumed their rough fucking of her body, her poor mind couldn't handle it anymore-- she collapsed into the nest of tentacles around her.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" boomed a surprisingly familiar voice from directly beneath them. Though Ahri was too far gone to hear it, the other three-- still writhing in the grasps of their respective hordes of tentacles-- were duly turned upside down so that they could see the source of the laughter.

A tall, broad-shouldered woman stood proudly on a pier beneath them, her stance wide and her sun-browned skin glistening in the cold ocean air. On her left shoulder, a giant brass sphere glistened faintly. Though she was far beneath them, her bright green eyes were startlingly clear. They bored into the three visible girls, somehow both menacing and impish.

"I... Illaoi?" Tristana stuttered, brain half-fried by the burning of her cunt. "ILLAOI! SAVE US!"

The tentacles pinning Caitlyn's mouth over her tentacle gag finally relaxed, and she finally managed to tear her head away from the tentacle wrapped around her tongue. "Woth aht! We caht ruthh huhr!"

Illaoi chuckled. "Strange, that you would know my name. Have we perhaps met before?" Tristana made as if to answer, but a tentacle jammed itself into her mouth before she could make much headway. "It matters not. I see before me naught but four fertile valleys, ready for Nagakabouros' divine plowing!"

Leona angrily shouted something into the tentacle still embedded deep in her throat, and Illaoi chuckled. "No," she said cryptically. "Worse."

Before Caitlyn could work out how to move her sore jaw and ask what she meant, the muscular length of tentacle above her head came back down on her with a solid slap, squeezing her face back onto the gag. Only her eyes were allowed to peek out over the edge of the tentacle around her neck, allowing her to join Tristana and Leona in seeing the next few things on Illaoi's agenda.

First, a white blur shot down from the sky above them and landed with a titanic splash in the ocean far below. The girls cried out in unison-- though the word was muffled, it was clear. _AHRI_! She'd obviously been caught alongside them, but the tentacles had just let her go... before the faint hope had even a chance of taking root, another huge tentacle-- just like the ones holding them-- reared out from the ocean's depths, carrying the soaked, limp form of Ahri in its suckers. Almost tenderly, it deposited her on the rickety pier, right at Illaoi's feet. Sneering up at the three girls, Illaoi deliberately lifted a leg and brought it crashing down on Ahri's delicate throat. Almost immediately she sprung to life, coughing and hacking with enough force to rattle her whole body.

"W-whas goin on?" she mumbled woozily.

"You will be the first," Illaoi told her imperiously.

"Firs... wha?" She tried to sit up, but against the force of Illaoi's heel she was powerless. On the bright side, the brief struggle at least seemed to wake her up a little. "W-wait... the monster!"

"She is right here," Illaoi said. The tentacle that had lifted Ahri out of the ocean dipped down towards Illaoi's side, and she gave it a loving stroke. This time, when Ahri struggled to pull herself out from beneath Illaoi's foot, Illaoi lifted her foot up and let her. Ahri shot out like a rocket. She managed to skitter several feet away from her on her sore ass before she ran out of pier to skitter on. She gave the ocean a serious look, as if considering jumping in to escape this nightmare, but thought better of it when she caught sight of the tentacles lurking just beneath its surface.

"L, let me go," Ahri demanded. Her tails drooped anxiously behind her, representing just about how optimistic she was about her chances of successfully fighting this madwoman off.

"No," Illaoi said simply. With that, she whipped the huge ball on her shoulder aggressively in Ahri's direction, and Ahri squealed as a horde of tentacles about as thick as the ones that had penetrated her earlier shot out from beneath the pier and lunged for her arms and legs. Desperately, she cast her own arm forward, in a last ditch attempt to somehow save herself, but the savage fucking she'd been dealt had left her weak in more ways than one. The pathetic bolt of magic barely made it three feet before it fizzled out. Casting arm still outstretched, Ahri's stomach fell through her guts as she felt the tentacles wrapped around her legs begin to move for her squishy ass cheeks, burrowing underneath her bedraggled skirt until they found them. Though her thighs strained against their bonds to protect her, in the end she could only whimper when they pushed into her asshole.

"Pl-please," she moaned, feeling her body begin to heat up. The tentacles inside her ass were pressed right up against the walls, as if they wanted to push right through them and erupt from her ass that way. Instead, though, they began to coil inside her, winding themselves in circles like drills digging deep into her core.

"Why do you still point at me?" Illaoi asked her seriously.

"H-- huh?" Ahri gave a start, then whimpered again. She'd almost gotten lost in the feeling of the tentacles inside her. "I don't know." Desperate not to worsen her situation any further, Ahri tried to tug her arm back to her side-- but it refused to move. "Wh-- what?"

"Impudent girl," Illaoi growled, ignoring Ahri's gabbled protests to the contrary. "You will be made obedient!" She thrust her free hand forward.

At once, Ahri's hand dropped to her front. Against her wishes, it began scrabbling furiously at the soaked folds of her pussy. "N-nO!! NO! Stop! Agh-- why-won't-it-- AH!! AHHH!!" Her ears and curled downwards in despair, Ahri sobbed as she unwillingly fingered herself in front of four witnesses-- five if she counted the tentacle monster. "Please--" Her pathetic pleas cut off as her fingers finally found her abused hole and began to delve deep into it, stroking and pinching and just generally groping the pinkest walls in her thoroughly fucked body. "Nonononono--" she whispered to herself.

"You see this?" Illaoi bellowed up to the three girls, staring in abject horror at the scene playing out before them. As they watched, the tentacles around Ahri's other arm vanished back into the ocean, and she immediately brought that to her pussy too-- not to pull away her first arm, but to finger-fuck her own pussy even more. "Nagakabouros, the Bearded Lady, She has already entered this whore's body. She is powerless to resist Her call!"

She smirked. "Now it is your turn."

Caitlyn shrieked as the tentacles dancing at the edge of her asshole finally took the plunge, forcing their way into the rarely used hole with extreme prejudice. They twisted and coiled around each other, forcing the poor entrance to double, triple, and then quadruple in diameter to admit them. The tentacles raiding her cunt began to throb excitedly-- swollen knots appeared in them, forcing her cunt to expand even further with each thrust. Even the tentacle wrapped around her tongue took the next step, sprouting several thick members of its own that surged into Caitlyn's unexplored throat. Gagging on tentacles and struggling to hold all the tentacles in her ass and cunt, Caitlyn felt her eyes roll back in her skull as she was shaken like a rag doll.

Leona, of course, was the first to discover the last thing that the tentacles had to offer them. The monstrously thick tentacle embedded all the way in her throat blindly lunged forwards inside her-- it thudded against the back of her stomach, causing her cunt to clench painfully on the twin tentacles already hammering away at her pussy, and then slid down until it reached the organ's other opening. Then it punched through that sphincter too, and began to thread an agonizing route through her guts. Leona threw her head back, and kicked, and wriggled as much as she was able, but she could do nothing to change the fact that a massive tentacle was rearranging her insides in order to come exploding out of her virgin ass. 

Tristana was simply overwhelmed. The intense pain radiating from her cunt only grew when the gelled-together mass of tentacles fucking it suddenly split, still inside her, and began to whir violently inside her battered womb. A visible bulge had appeared in her navel, and it shook violently along with the tentacles inside it. Tentacles wrapped around the back of her head and neck to force her to watch-- when she tried to squeeze her eyes shut, six tentacles rammed themselves into her cunt at once. Her eyes flew open and she began crying in earnest. Her modest breast heaved with desperate, shuddering sobs as her breeding box was utterly violated.

Back on the pier, Ahri's legs-- which had been knocking together since the moment she'd been forced to stand there-- finally gave out and she fell forwards onto the pair with a crash. Since her arms were busy vigorously porking her own cunt, only her breasts cushioned the fall. The tentacles were largely oblivious to her new position, although with her ass stuck up in the air several more tentacles rose up from the water around the pier and plunged into her body. Some managed to slip past her frantically working fingers and resume bathing in her unwillingly drawn vaginal juices. Ahri let out a choked moan. She was rapidly turning into nothing but a fuckhole for these tentacles to enjoy-- and she couldn't-- stop-- fingering herself.

"AAAH!!" she screamed as a wave of orgasmic delight surged through her body and exploded out from her gushing pussy in the form of a cascading spray of her own juices. "AAAAHHH!! HAAAAAHH!"

This multiple orgasm was the signal that the monster had been waiting for. The tentacles coiled around her tightened sharply, wringing a sharp cry from her throat, and then the tentacles roaming over her body began to shudder. Ahri ignored this at first, her still attention focused on the gooey slice of heaven beneath her deftly moving fingers. Then one of them exploded with something white, hot and sticky, all over her face. It reeked unlike anything she had ever encountered before.

"Aa-- HMPH!!" Another shuddering tentacle took her attempt to cry out in disgust as an open invitation and dove into her thoroughly plumbed throat. She realized what it was going to do a moment before it happened-- a hot, thick load flooded into her belly. Her heart racing, she keened in humiliation as, one by one, the tentacles around her released their own explosive cumshots all over her prone body. Matching bursts of warm wetness splashed into her abused womb and rectum; the tentacles that released them continued to pump wildly inside her, squeezing more and more of their disgusting cum into her body.

* * *

Up above, Leona felt the tide of mounting pressure inside her ass and cunt finally burst through some invisible dam and-- with a spectacular wail into the tentacle still throbbing in her mouth and throat-- creamed all over the army of tiny tentacles still dutifully prying apart her cunt walls. Briefly overwhelmed by the rush of pleasure, she was only jolted fully awake when the tentacle worming inside her finally found the last leg of her anal tract and burst free from her body. 

Her ass seized up almost immediately, frantically contracting and expanding to expel this enormous load, but it was hopeless. Before long, she fell limp around the tentacle that had just forced its way all the way through her digestive system, knowing that she had been conquered. As if to affirm this, the tentacle extending from her ass stretched out a little further and then turned to its true goal: her now-gaping pussy. The weeping hole could muster no defence when it thrust forwards. Leona simply whined helplessly into her new mate, unable to do anything to stop it from fucking all three of her holes at once.

Ensconced comfortably inside its new fucktoy, the tentacle rapidly worked towards its own climax. Though the beast couldn't see any of its unwilling playthings, it could certainly feel the luscious curves of Leona's body rubbing against its many limbs as she tamely let it have its way with her. When, at last, it let loose with a hot blast of its alien juices into her burning cunt, she let out another muffled squeal and orgasmed once more. Her thighs instinctively squeezed together around the organ that had fully claimed her. At the back of her mind, she had a vague sense that she should be disconcerted by how readily her body had adapted to having a tentacle punched all the way through it… but then the two thin tentacles that had enjoyed her pussy earlier, still wet with her lubrication, slapped themselves against her breasts. Stunned by how pleasurable the sensation was, Leona forgot her reservations completely; it was easier this way.

* * *

Inside Tristana's cunt, pain had finally blossomed into glorious, orgasmic pleasure… not that she was happy about it.

"Nnooo!!" she coughed hoarsely. Where before she had been crying for the pain to stop, she was now trying desperately to keep her body from responding to the tentacle's rough treatment of her pussy and ass. "S-stop! I don't-- wanna-- please! Go-- back-- to-- hurting me!!"

Something deep inside her stirred, and she starting shaking her head in time with the powerful thrusts of the mass of cocks writhing inside her pussy. The whipping they'd forced her to endure had turned her pussy into a sensitive hotbed of nerves, and now each thrust the tentacles made felt like they were tugging at her heartstrings.

"Come-- on-- Trist--" she hissed to herself. "Don't--"

A single tentacle sidled menacingly up one of her forcibly spread thighs. Deliberately, it reared up, taking care to avoid her cunt… and then it looped back until it was very pointedly poised at her tender pussy lips.

"N-no," she moaned.

Almost gently, it leaned forwards and brushed against her. Fireworks exploded inside her mind.

"NNAAAAAA!!"

* * *

Caitlyn was the next to be dumped unceremoniously on the pier. As soon as she landed, she struggled to her feet and began to stagger for the shore-- but with her ass and cunt both burning with pain, she quickly fell onto all fours and started sobbing.

"Why cry, little one?" Illaoi said curiously.

She didn't say anything. The hot tears streaming down her face and onto her breasts were answer enough.

The priestess shrugged. "It is no matter. You will not cry for much longer."

On that ominous note, she waved her hand, and Caitlyn was picked up and rotated by a forest of much thinner tentacles that wrapped themselves around her arms, legs, breasts, waist and neck. Her hat fell off, dislodged by the tentacles moving blindly past her head.

Despite everything, she cried out for it, but the tentacles didn't heed her. They simply lifted her over it, leaving it to lie forlornly atop the rickety wooden planks of the pier. When at last they put her back down, placing her on her hands and knees in front of a panting Ahri, Caitlyn couldn't help but sob out loud.

The fox girl's face was the picture of brainless lust, her tongue out and her eyes rolling back in her head. She was very visibly bucking her hips back and forth of her own accord, humping her own hands (which were still buried between her pillowy thighs) and the tentacles penetrating her with alacrity.

Before Caitlyn knew it, she felt an immense pressure at her ass. She looked back over her shoulder and let out a mournful wail-- a huge tentacle was rubbing its head insistently against the snug cleft between her ass cheeks, making her butt wobble and shudder in time with its ministrations.

"P-plea-- AH!!" Caitlyn cried out as the head finally wormed up into her warm little asshole, and found a foothold in the inside of her tight anal ring. Her arms gave in and, like Ahri before her, her upper body collapsed onto the pier so that she was face-to-face with Ahri herself. Her fellow captive's hot breath intoxicated her. Without realizing it, Caitlyn inhaled deeply, relishing the scent of Ahri's body as it washed over her face. The two of them were close enough to kiss… but then the tentacle inside her ass bucked wildly, managing to work itself halfway into her butt in a sort of zig-zag. Her stomach bulging beneath her, Caitlyn cried out and reared back, pulling herself away from Ahri's flushed face.

"Why do you fight it?" Illaoi sneered.  
"Wh-AAH!!" Tentacles began to lash at her puffy pussy lips, even as others entered her with powerful, fluid strokes.

"You want to join with her, do you not?" Illaoi continued calmly. She took a solid fistful of Caitlyn's hair and pulled upwards, almost dragging her off her knees-- and then released. Caitlyn landed with a thud, still sobbing profusely, the side of her head against the briny wood of the pier. Through tear-filled eyes, she saw Illaoi walk around behind her.

"Wh-what are you… doing?" she sniffled, stiffening in fear. A shuddering groan left her as she felt the tentacle inside her ass respond to her tension by forcing itself a little deeper inside her.

"I am returning what is yours," Illaoi said, returning into view. Shocked, Caitlyn watched the priestess whip out her fallen hat. She tentatively reached out for it, but Illaoi wagged a finger at her. "First, our goddess must prepare it for you." A tentacle reared out of the sea after it, and plunged itself into the pipe of her hat.

 _SPLUTTT_. Like a gunshot, white goo exploded out from the cracks between the entrance of her hat and the tentacle inside it.

 _SPLATT_. The top of the hat came partially off, releasing a torrential deluge of the same goo all over the pier beside her.

 _SPLUT_. With a last wet splat, the tentacle dropped the hat-- cum and all-- directly on Caitlyn's head. Her mind stood still for a moment as, unsuccessfully, her brain undertook the momentous task of processing what had just happened.

"EEEEEEEEEEE!!" Finally, a keening wail cut through the air. Cum poured freely out of the hat atop her head, streaming through her hair and down her neck and back, over her face in rivulets and the occasional thick, slimy globule. "Oh gods oh no oh oh ew oh fuck--" A string of it slid into her open mouth, and she coughed and gagged in a vain attempt to get it out. A knot of the stuff flew onto Ahri's face, where it lay warmly on her skin, a welcome guest now that she had been thoroughly broken.

Still wailing, Caitlyn shook her head desperately, but the cum glued her hat securely to her hair. It pitched forwards; a disgusting blob of cum tumbled right onto her hot face.

"AAAAAAAH!!!" Her scream didn't last for long-- half the blob flooded into her mouth the moment her lips parted, assaulting her tongue with its sour, salty flavor. Illaoi sighed and pulled the hat back up on to her head.

Whimpering, Caitlyn kept her eyes squeezed shut. The hot cum was all over her face and hair. It pooled between her trembling arms. It clung to her tongue and teeth. She could almost feel the steam rising up from every inch of it. She hated it, and yet… her heart fluttered.

Something wet and spongey pressed against her scrunched-up eyelids, smoothing away the cum that had covered them. Caitlyn squeaked and flinched backwards, but the tentacles wrapped around her shoulders pulled her back into position and tightened themselves so that she wouldn't be able to escape again. The wet thing slapped against her face again, this time wiping the cum off her forehead. Then again-- this time on her nose. This time, it stayed there, quivering warmly against the entrance to her nostrils, and Caitlyn let out an involuntary moan. When it broke contact with her, she was left feeling disturbingly empty.

She opened her eyes a crack, and felt her cunt tighten considerably. Ahri's beautiful Ionian face filled her field of view, and she had her tongue out, pointed towards Caitlyn with tender purpose. Her mystery visitor was none other than Ahri's tongue. Her breath caught as Ahri pressed her tongue against her face once again-- and then she shivered with unwanted delight as, this time, Ahri swept her organ up and down Caitlyn's face with swift, methodical strokes. One, two, three times it went from her chin to her hairline and back again, lapping up cum without breaking contact even once.

 _Thank her_ , said a voice deep inside her heart. The tentacles still thrusting away at her rear holes began to quicken; Caitlyn clamped down on herself. _No_ , she thought, though she was growing more hesitant by the second. _I-- I shouldn't._

 _Look at her_ , insisted the voice. Knowing that this was going to ruin her, Caitlyn did so. Ahri was exactly where she had been before, her black-furred ears twitching, her lips puckered expectantly, her soft, golden eyes gazing at Caitlyn with an air of consternation. Her body quivered and shook; Caitlyn watched her marvellous ass and full set of tails, held up above her head, rise and fall along with the tentacles pumping in and out of her beautiful body. She was the picture of sexual abandon… and as her lips trembled tantalizingly in front of her, Caitlyn realized that she could resist no longer.

A slovenly moan erupted from Ahri's throat as Caitlyn inched forwards and forced herself on her mouth, pushing her tongue forwards so that she could stroke Ahri's with it. The feeling of another woman's lips on hers made Ahri's face heat up, and she whimpered into Caitlyn as she felt herself cum again. Responding to her quickening heartbeat, the tentacles pumping away at her cunt and ass spewed more and more hot goo into her.

It took only a few seconds of contact with the twitching Ahri to drive Caitlyn to the brink, and she came explosively, spraying a fine film of her essence all over the tentacles wrapped around her thighs. They gazed lovingly into each other's eyes, the tentacles raping them all but forgotten as, together, they gyrated their hips into them. Ahri's rebellious hands finally fell from her sopping pussy; she immediately took hold of Caitlyn's arms, strengthening their bond together. Though her hands were sticky and warm with juices from both the tentacles and her own body, Caitlyn returned the gesture, intertwining her fingers with the cum-stained fingers that she was offered. She wound her tongue over Ahri's; the fox girl submissively accepted the gesture of dominance, and warmth filled Caitlyn's head as she felt Ahri's tongue trill weakly beneath her own.

At Caitlyn's rear, the huge tentacle buried in her ass boldly pushed onwards. Her curvy body offered no resistance. Instead, her walls clung tightly to their new conqueror, straining to keep it as warm and thick as possible. Deeper and deeper it went, pulsing whenever it felt Caitlyn moan through her body around it. Each twist of her gut led it a little closer to her stomach.

When at last the tentacle found it, it thundered its way up to her throat at record speed, forcing it to bulge outwards visibly. When it spilled into her mouth, Caitlyn was shocked by the taste of her own ass and insides, tart and overpowering. Her cheeks bulging, she briefly gagged and pulled away from Ahri-- she would have lifted her hands to her mouth, but by this point she was no longer in control of them. Instead, her mouth fell open and she stared, eyes wide and pupils tiny, down at her mouth as the tentacle inside her erupted from her lips, whipping to and fro as if to assert its power over her. Forcefully, it lunged back towards Ahri, dragging Caitlyn along with it. Ahri whined eagerly, desperate for something to occupy her mouth. Happy to oblige, the tentacle plunged into her waiting hole. Ahri accepted the newcomer gratefully, shaking her wide hips from side to side as it settled in her throat. The taste of Caitlyn's body didn't bother her at all-- in fact, she gleefully ran her tongue against the bottom of the tentacle, savoring the powerful flavor.

Recovering somewhat, Caitlyn slid down along the tentacle until her face was back in Ahri's. Since their tongues were trapped beneath the giant tentacle that they shared, they were reduced to working their lips against each other and gazing warmly into each others' eyes-- but even this modest contact sent shivers through her body. Some part of her was aware there was something wrong with blithely continuing to make out with Ahri while a massive tentacle throbbed inside her body and several smaller ones ventured into her squirting pussy, but it seemed to be shrinking with every thrust. Meanwhile, Ahri's scent seemed to be growing more intense by the second-- and that thought made Caitlyn very happy indeed.

* * *

Now that Tristana had orgasmed once, it seemed that almost every move the tentacles made was forcing her cunt to constrict and juices to gush forth from deep inside her. A small one curled around her nipple and began to savagely jerk it up and down-- she came. A thick tentacle pushed its way into her ass, glued itself against her inner walls with its suction cups, and thrust in, bringing her anal passage along with it-- she came. Several tentacles found her tiny clit and began to twist it clockwise, over and over again-- that made her cum explosively.

They were playing with her body, using her as a receptacle for their semen, and she could do nothing but take it. The humiliation was almost worse than the pain. A thick tentacle climbed up her legs in a spiral, and sunk itself into the frenzied knot of tentacles still abusing her tenderized pussy. It almost immediately began to spew another hot load of cum inside her, and Tristana cried out, half in disgust and half in rapture. Her tiny body just couldn't take these extremes anymore. Resist as she might, her willpower was slowly getting crushed.

The last straw came when the tentacles brought her to Leona, still held in the air alongside her.

"L-Leona," croaked Tristana.

The human woman lay, trembling and flushed, on a bed of tentacles. A huge one kept her jaw spread wide open-- and, with mounting horror, Tristana realized that the same one was sticking _out_ of her ass, only to double back and re-enter her via her cunt. Its every thrust saw it pulling back all the way through her body, only to surge back forwards a moment later. Her belly was beginning to swell, as if she were pregnant; with her pussy lips locked securely around the tentacle between them, the cum getting pumped into her was trapped. Most harrowing of all, Tristana could see that Leona's legs were wrapped lewdly around the tentacle, as if she was trying to squeeze more of it inside her overworked pussy. She could see it in Leona's eyes, glassy and unfocused; she was beyond saving now.

As Tristana watched, a pair of tentacles on Leona's wrists roughly pulled them up and shoved her hands against her breasts. Unthinkingly, the curvy redhead obediently kneaded her own plush pillows, responding only to the soft waves of pleasure that emanated out from her tits whenever anything touched them. Though every inch of her body ached, from her jaw to her massively stretched cunt, the pain grew duller with each sloppy load emptied into her steadily expanding womb.

Illaoi rose into view, straddling a pulsing tentacle of her own. She seized one of Leona's rosy nipples and yanked at it-- Leona only gave a muffled moan, and the hand she had committed to fondling that breast roamed down to her engorged clitoris. Still stretching out Leona's breast, Illaoi looked Tristana in the eye. "You will submit to Nagakabouros, as your friends have. You will become the ideal sacrifices."

The air was hot and thick with the scent of cum, and Tristana's brain felt like melting butter in the midst of all the pain and pleasure that the tentacles, even now, were lavishing her with. A tentacle shifted, and she caught sight of the pier far below them-- Ahri and Caitlyn knelt upon it, lips locked together, their naked bodies moving as one with the tentacles inside them.

"Ha… ah…" she panted, trying (and failing) to get any words out.

"You will spend the rest of your years in Her embrace," Illaoi continued. "You will provide Her with warmth when She desires warmth; young when She desires young; and pleasure when She desires pleasure."

She released Leona's trembling nipple, and ran a single, loving hand over the girl's increasingly pregnant-looking belly. Tristana shivered. "And you will love every last second of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad End #23: Top Die.


	3. Decisions 1.A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlyn teams up with Tristana. Leona teams up with Ahri.

"Alright," said Caitlyn. "Tristana, you and I can take the North road. We'll head straight for Piltover first-- if any place has ammunition for us, it'll be there."

"Oh, and then we can go for Noxus and Demacia! They're bound to have a bunch of strong types who'd want to help fight the Shadow nasties."

"Then Ahri and I shall take the South," said Leona. "I would like to visit Mount Targon; the Iron Solari will be honor-bound to help us fight off this dark incursion."

"I would still like to search Ionia," Ahri said ruefully.

Leona nodded. "There is a port city west of Targon. If the 'things' that the Mayor mentioned aren't in the water on the west side of the continent too, we should be able to charter a ship and still make it back to Bilgewater on time."

"So it's settled-- I'll go North with Tristana, and Ahri will go South with Leona."

* * *

[Reader: Follow Team Bullet (Caitlyn + Tristana).](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9712817/chapters/22086035)

[Reader: Follow Team Mystic (Ahri + Leona).](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9712817/chapters/22101464)

* * *


	4. Decisions 1.B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlyn teams up with Ahri. Leona teams up with Tristana.

"Well, Tristana and I still don't have any ammunition," Caitlyn started. "So it would make sense if I partnered up with Ahri, and Tristana partnered up with Leona."

"This way, the two of us can protect the two of you until you can secure weaponry for yourselves. Soundly reasoned," said Leona.

Ahri quirked her head. "Then, shall you and I go South?"

"To Bandle City?" Caitlyn said. "Shouldn't the group with the yordle handle that?"

"Nah, us yordles love the League of Legends," Tristana said breezily. "You'll be fine. And anyway, I've always wanted to check out Piltover, myself. I bet they have some really awesome, like, _laser_ cannons there."

Caitlyn shrugged. "Alright. You two go North in the direction of Piltover, and Ahri and I will head for Bandle City. Then, I suppose, we'll see where our feet lead us next."

* * *

[Reader: Follow Team Prowl (Ahri + Caitlyn).](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9712817/chapters/22114139)

[Reader: Follow Team Blast (Leona + Tristana).](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9712817/chapters/22141313)

* * *


	5. Decisions 1.C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlyn teams up with Leona. Ahri teams up with Tristana.

"All right, then-- Leona, shall we head North together?" Caitlyn asked.

Tristana eyed her sideways. "How come you immediately went for the _other_ lesbian in this-- oooh."

" _It's not that_ ," Caitlyn growled. "It's just that there are a great deal of--"

"What does 'lesbian' mean?" Leona whispered to Ahri while Caitlyn ran through the laundry list of tactical benefits to pairing herself with Leona.

"I am not sure," Ahri whispered back, "but fan mail I have received leads me to believe that it is a desirable quality."

When Caitlyn had finished her rant, face flushed and slightly out of breath, Tristana said, "Yeah, but don't most of those points also apply to Ahri?"

"I'm sure that she will be just as effective partnered with you in the South," Caitlyn said sweetly.

Tristana coughed into her hand. It sounded suspiciously like the words 'thirsty ass dyke'.

Leona turned back to Ahri. "What does--"

" _Anyway_ ," Caitlyn interrupted, changing the subject before anything compromising was said. Tristana cackled, but didn't explain herself. "Leona and I can head North-- we'll probably visit Piltover first-- and you can go South with Ahri."

"Bandle City sound good?" Tristana said, idly scratching the inside of her nose. Ahri looked bemused, but nodded.

* * *

[Reader: Follow Team Human (Caitlyn + Leona).](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9712817/chapters/22141532)

[Reader: Follow Team Beast (Ahri + Tristana).](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9712817/chapters/22141595)

* * *


	6. Featuring Misfortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Bullet (Caitlyn and Tristana) set out for Piltover. But before they get too far, they run into a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: rape/non-con, bestiality.

"... and _that_ is how you wrangle a chickenboar," Tristana concluded.

For the fifteenth time in the last two hours, Caitlyn suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. Their journey had only just begun, and already she felt as if it had been days since she'd last had anyone reasonable to talk to. Everything that passed through Tristana's lips was either an anecdote from her youth in Bandle City that required Caitlyn to know some obscure piece of yordle culture (which Tristana was all too happy to divulge as well)... or a gob of spit. She'd passed the time by studying the scenery, comprised mostly of a reed-choked river on her left and muddy green floodplains all around them, but a girl could only be pretend to be interested in every solitary beech tree she walked past for so long. 

"Huh," said Tristana, stopping suddenly.

Lulled by the peaceful greenery around them, it took Caitlyn a moment to register the change and stop herself. This left her standing in front of Tristana. At least the yordle had a decent figure, she thought, although she was sure that Tristana's curves would look positively flat on a full-sized human.

"If you're done checking me out," Tristana said testily, her hands on her hips, "I think I hear something. Do you?"

Caitlyn coughed into her hand and looked away. "What kind of... something?" she asked.

Tristana hesitated for a moment, but finally she said, "Yordles really do have better hearing, huh." She pointed west, over the river that Caitlyn had been cataloguing the bends of in an effort to avoid having to listen to Tristana's childhood stories. Behind it stood a gloomy, marshy forest, lurking sinisterly on a mushy-looking bed of mud and reeds. "Sounds like it's coming from over there."

"Eugh," said Caitlyn, making a face. "Do you really want to investigate... that? Without proper equipment?"

"I think someone might be in trouble," Tristana confessed, her small brow furrowed. "It sounds... heated."

Caitlyn sighed. Their guns were out of commission until they found some way to replenish their supplies of ammunition, but two champions of the League of Legends couldn't exactly stand idly by while a civilian was in danger. "Then let's go."

Striding with purpose, they advanced along the floodplains. Though the water in the river separating them from the foreboding forest rose up to Tristana's waist, she waded through unflinchingly. Though Caitlyn had to admit that her ass looked nice like this, it did not escape her notice that Tristana had transformed completely from the happy storyteller that she had been five minutes ago. The back of her neck prickled ominously-- the same feeling had preceded her first ever encounter with Jinx, the breakneck and chaotic nemesis of her police department back in Piltover. Something bad was happening in that forest.

Once they were in the half-twilight just past the outer layer of the trees, and there wasn't quite so much distance between them and the source of the noise, Caitlyn found that she could hear it too. In fact... she could hear _them_.

Two voices, moaning from the leafy darkness. One deep and husky, the other high and fitful. "Is that..."

Tristana nodded grimly. "Yeah."

Brushing aside ferns and low-hanging branches, they slowly crept forwards, ready to bolt the moment that they were noticed. Each painstaking step brought them a little closer to the two sources of the moans, until the sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled Caitlyn's ears and the moans sounded as if they were coming from right next to them. A curtain of trees, undergrowth and vines was all that separated them from it all.

"Ah-- ah-- ah--"

"Hrrgh, rrgh, hrrr."

Putting a finger to her lips, Tristana crouched behind a bush and motioned for Caitlyn to do the same. Silently, Caitlyn hunched over the squatting Tristana. With both of them in position, Tristana inhaled and gently pulled aside a branch to reveal what was on the other side.

"AHHH!!" screamed the woman, a flaming redhead with the curves of a goddess. Caitlyn recognized her instantly-- of course she did! Even though she was pinned to the ground on all fours, her arms were bound together by a length of thick sailor's rope, and she was utterly unclothed but for a tattered ring of white cloth around her narrow waist, there was no mistaking the voluptuous Miss Fortune, famous pirate and self-styled Queen of Bilgewater. Not that she looked very queenly that minute: tears stained what little Caitlyn could see of her tortured face, and every thrust the monster made drew another agonized groan out of her agape mouth. Though her body was visibly shaking, clearly pushed past the point of endurance several times over, she had no recourse but to bounce back and forth, tits flying wildly, in time with the monster riding her with wild abandon.

And what a monster it was. From its position atop its unwilling toy, it was clearly much taller and muscular than any human, with a body covered in a thick coat of mangy, debris-encrusted fur the color of dirt. Though its face looked almost cat-like-- with a short, squashed snout that brimmed with dirty yellow teeth and long, twitching whiskers-- its arms ended in two enormous, furred claws with almost human-like thumbs. One thumb encircled Miss Fortune's pale, slender neck, holding her up in a sign of ownership that left Caitlyn surprisingly outraged considering the fact that the monster was also eagerly sawing its hips against Miss Fortune's prodigious ass.

Unable to handle much more, Caitlyn quickly withdrew from their improvised spying station. Tristana followed soon after, her usually purple face now a queasy shade of greenish brown.

"We have to save her," Caitlyn whispered immediately. "Oh gods, we have to save her."

"But we can't," Tristana hissed, shaking her cannon. "Remember?"

"We need to risk it--"

" _Get a hold of yourself, soldier_ ," Tristana snapped, and though it was all whispered, the words hit Caitlyn like a slap in the face.

They knelt in the darkness for a moment, still intensely aware of the sounds of the rape taking place scant feet away from them.

"Let's... weigh our options," suggested Caitlyn, once her mind had stopped spinning with the awfulness of the situation.

* * *

[Team Bullet: Leave her.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9712817/chapters/22097360)  


[Team Bullet: Save her.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9712817/chapters/22099805)

* * *


	7. Taking Strides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tristana and Caitlyn reason that, without weapons, they're unlikely to be able to help. For the time being, they leave Miss Fortune at the mercy of her monstrous mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: rape/non-con, mind break, bestiality.

"N... no..." whispered Miss Sarah Fortune under her breath. A fresh set of tears-- the first she'd had in a couple of days-- welled up in her eyes. The beast ravaging her beautiful ass might have been too busy fucking her to notice it, but for just a minute she'd seen two horrified faces peek out from behind a bush, mere feet away from her. She'd known just how close she had been to freedom.

The monster, responding to her renewed anguish, quickened its pace. Its gnarled, barbed member sawed painfully against the walls of her still too-tight anal passage-- the foul cum it had already defiled her with did little to ease the agonizing friction. Each powerful thrust threw her thoroughly exhausted body forward, only for the monster to roughly tug her back along his cock. Her muscles had long since stopped screaming in protest; now they just lay limp, burning silently as she was raped again and again. Sarah tried to re-enter her state of detachment, to escape into her own head, but now her thoughts were captured by the mysterious women who had seen her... and then chosen to abandon her.

Now all she had was the hot, heavy monster on her back, and the thick off-white slurry it had left in her cunt and ass. Some of it had slipped out of her gaping pussy lips, streaking her thighs with a dry film of semen. The monster's scent curled around her, suffocating her almost as much as the monster's thick digits wrapped around her vulnerable throat. In. Out. In. Out. Its huge cock still made her whimper each time it moved within her, the barbs running down its length catching on her flesh in new and different places with each thrust.

All too soon, she felt her heartbeat-- momentarily agitated by the sight of another human face, and the brief hope of rescue-- fall back to its resting point. Over the last week, her body had become used to the exertion of the cock inside her, she thought bitterly. It was almost as if the monster was carving her, reshaping her into the perfect receptacle for its seed. The thought made her stomach turn.

Before long, the thumb curled around her neck tightened, and the monster began making longer, deeper thrusts that threatened to punch its cock straight through her rectum and destroy her forever. Miss Fortune was very well acquainted with what this change meant. She would have cried, once, but now she could only slur an unhappy moan as the beast reared backwards and dragged her along with it, pulling her upright on his meaty pole. With a grunt, the beast stood, and Miss Fortune moaned as his cock was forced even further inside her. It released her neck and took hold of her thighs, pulling them up so that her knees were up by her shoulders in a full-nelson. It let her sit there, perched on his cock like a two-bit whore at a strip club, for a moment.

Then it jerked its hips up and down. The first stroke made Miss Fortune scream-- in this position, it felt as if her ass were being torn apart at the seams. The second stroke came right after it, and then the beast began to recklessly _slam_ its length in and out of her body. As she bounced unwillingly in its crushing embrace, Miss Fortune's weak moans turned into a delirious babbling of screams and stuttering cries. Its cock was a purple blur at the entrance to her body. She could feel it punching her ass deeper and wider than ever before, forcing her tight body to accommodate its wicked girth. Her legs and chest strained against the arms forcing them together, more out of reflex than anything else, but all she achieved was squirting out a little more cum from her previously violated cunt. She was powerless compared to this monster raping her.

When at last it hilted inside her, cock as deep as it could go, Miss Fortune felt it swell inside her. Then it erupted, gushing a fountain of cum directly into her empty bowels. So much poured into her that her stomach started to puff out, inflated by the unrelenting tide of semen it was raping her with. The first time, the feeling of all that warmth and wetness pulsing into her body had made her wail... but now, she was silently grateful that this load hadn't found its way into her fertile little pussy.

The monster made a sound like a yawn and slumped backwards onto its ass with a crash that shook the trees around them, bringing Miss Fortune (who was still perched on his cock) along with it. It released her legs, allowing the frayed muscles to recover somewhat, and placed two hands on her hips. Miss Fortune only had a moment to inhale deeply before it heaved her right off its sloppy, cum-stained cock and placed her on her knees in front of it. It looked at her in the eyes with its piercing, animal stare and grunted, nodding at the still-hard member.

Using the few scraps of strength she had left, Miss Fortune obediently opened her mouth and leaned forwards. Though she had been loathe to admit it, the beast's cum-- despite its disgusting taste-- worked wonders for soothing her throat. Her tongue deftly began to roam up and down the hot slab of meat in front of her, scooping up strings of cum and the residual juices of her ass alike. She swallowed everything; these blowjobs were the only meals the monster gave her. As she licked and drank alternately, her arms-- still bound awkwardly in front of her with thick sea rope-- brushed against her clitoris. Her face flushed, and she paused in her service of the beast's cock for a second until the beast growled and nodded at its cock again.

This time, Miss Fortune stretched her jaw as wide as it could go and attempted to fit her lips around the cock's mushroomy head. Her teeth scraped it; she looked fearfully up at the monster, but it was simply watching her, like a child next to an anthill. Turning her gaze back on the cock, she nervously lowered her head further. Her scarlet hair tumbled forwards over her shoulders and directly into the filthy nest of pubic fur at the base of the beast's cock, but with her hands tied she could do nothing to stop it. Either way, she was giving a monster a blowjob after which it would probably rape her vaginally-- did a little hair on her hair really matter at this point?

When the cock finally tapped against the back of her throat, she began to bob her head up and down, puffing her cheeks as she had learned to do in her younger years, ignoring the pricking pains in her aching neck. The monster's punishments for her were far worse than any minor neck pains. From previous efforts, she knew that the distance from her lips to her throat covered about a sixth of the beast's humongous organ; she could see the other five-sixths in front of her, protruding out from her mouth like a hideous purple road. While the beast's cum was thoroughly noxious, Miss Fortune was... if not pleasantly, at least surprised to find that the beast's cock had an earthy, almost appealing taste to it. If only she could appease it with blowjobs alone.

Soon, the beast pried her face off his cock and lay her down on her back in the muddy soil. She reluctantly allowed her legs to spread for him, revealing her puffy, sore pussy. It was her last hole's turn. The beast gripped her wrists in a single, massive claw, and almost sneered down at her, soft and prone on the forest floor. She trembled, she whimpered, but at this point there was nothing else for her.

A mile away, a wanton wail cut through the still forest air, audible to even Caitlyn's weak ears.

"We'll come back for her," Tristana said, trying to give her a reassuring pat on the legs, but an unspoken understanding united them. They knew what that moan meant. In a month, there wasn't going to be a Miss Fortune to return to.

[> Next page.](http://imgur.com/a/IzfWm)


	8. If You Can't Beat 'Em...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tristana and Caitlyn hatch a daring plan to rescue their frightfully fucked friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: rape/non-con, bestiality, mind break.

"If we have the right strategy," Caitlyn said slowly, "we could save her."

"What kind of strategy are we talking?" Tristana said warily.

"A bluff. We scare it off with sparks from our guns."

They paused for a minute, trying to gauge from the beast's crude grunts whether it would work. "Eugh," said Tristana finally. "We'll try it." Silently, she added that even if it didn't work, the beast would likely be too preoccupied with Miss Fortune to chase them.

She pulled her cannon from its sling on her back and fiddled with its firing mechanism until she was reasonably sure that it would make an explosive _bang_ when fired. Caitlyn had taken only a couple of seconds, probably because her gun had a fancy setting for sparking without bullets.

"Wait a second. We don't have bullets, but we have gunpowder."

Caitlyn looked at her strangely, but then she shook herself and nodded at the bushes, behind which Miss Fortune could still be heard crying out at regular intervals. "We'll figure that out later," Caitlyn declared. "First, we need to rescue Miss Fortune."

Tristana took a deep breath, sucking in as much air as her lungs could hold. At this point, it didn't matter if the monster heard them or not.

In a blur, she tumbled through the undergrowth and erupted at its side. "HEY!" she hooted, whacking her cannon with her bare hands. Behind her, Caitlyn appeared too, blasting her rifle at random. An acrid smell filled the forest air.

To its credit, the beast reacted immediately. It released Miss Fortune (who pitched forward woozily, too weak to even stay on all fours) and sprang a fair distance backwards, hissing uncertainly at the new intruders. Tristana squeezed her trigger; the resulting muffled _boom_ almost knocked her off her feet. The monster bared its thin, wickedly pointed teeth and snarled angrily.

"Go away!" shouted Caitlyn, still blasting away with her own gun.

The beast did no such thing. It remained on the other side of the murky clearing, mottled fur rising and falling in time with its wary breaths, muscles coiled in wait for some kind of signal. Tristana took a confident step forwards, as if she had nothing to fear. The beast's eyes twitched to follow her, but it made no other move. Tristana took another step, still faking nonchalance, hefting her gun as if she were about to point it at the monster. The beast's breath caught-- and then, faster than either of them could follow, it surged forwards, a blinding tide of fur and muscle and weight.

It slammed into Tristana with a roar, closing one giant claw around her petite chest, then-- as the two of them gawked uselessly at it-- lunged at Caitlyn with its other arm. Just before it hit her, she recovered her wits somewhat and threw herself back, but found herself up against a suddenly uninviting wall of leaves and vines. Before she could turn and tear it aside, the beast's vein-ridden fingers closed around her slender throat.

"ACK!" she choked. Ignoring her cry, the beast yanked her off her feet and held her up above its grotesque head. Her legs dangled wildly in the air-- she tried to kick out at the arm holding her aloft, but all she achieved was pissing off the beast enough that it rammed her face directly into Tristana's skull. Feeling distinctly like her brain was rattling around inside her head, Caitlyn fell limp in the beast's grasp. She could taste blood. A sudden gust of air blew past her, and when she finally came to, she found herself lying on her back, pain radiating from her forehead like strands in a scarlet spiderweb.

"RRAGH!" declared the monster as it loomed over her, still clutching Tristana in a single hand. The ground beneath Caitlyn seemed to quake in response; it took her a moment to realize that she was lying on top of Miss Fortune, whose shock of red hair ballooned up from between Caitlyn's unsteady legs. Caitlyn tried to sit up, but the monster struck her savagely across the face with Tristana again. Both women cried out once more-- Tristana's head lolled over the side of the finger wrapped around her shoulders.

With its free hand, the monster took hold of Caitlyn's dress and tore it from her waist, leaving behind only a tattered strip pinned between Caitlyn's ass and the weeping Miss Fortune beneath her. It repeated the process with her top-- her breasts bounced free-- and then her panties, revealing her tight, dry, pussy. The beast leered at her, drinking in her delightfully formed body. Almost slyly, it shook its massive purple member. Caitlyn gulped; it had been buried inside Miss Fortune's ass earlier, concealing its true size, but the thing was easily the same length-- and _width_ \-- as Caitlyn's forearm.

"Fuck... you..." she coughed. The beast simply contorted its face into a mockery of a smile and took hold of Caitlyn's waist, holding it in position. Then it thrust its hips forward.

Caitlyn's vision went black for a second when the beast first slammed its length inside her.

"AAAAAH!!" The scream came a second late, delayed by the sheer magnitude of the beast's mind-bending girth. "AAAAAAH!!" The cock was like a shovel in wet sand, forcing her body to contort around it as it heaved and bucked wildly inside her. When at last the beast stopped pressing forwards, perhaps satisfied with how far inside her it managed to work itself on its first go, her stomach bulged outwards. Caitlyn stared at the bump in her tummy in a horrified stupor, scarcely able to process what had been done to her. Then the beast pulled back-- slowly, so as to force Caitlyn to feel every last barb and spine along its length-- and, in the blink of an eye, hurled itself forwards again.

"HAAAAHH!!" This cock had already stretched Caitlyn to the breaking point, and she'd only taken two thrusts. 

"Nnnnmmmnn..." she groaned weakly as it slowly worked itself back out of her body.

The beast remained silent as it repeated the process several more times-- a short, savage thrust, followed by a long, drawn-out withdrawal. Caitlyn was swiftly reduced to a sobbing wreck, begging for mercy between tearful gasps. "N-no... hhuhhh... please... lemme-hnn-- lemme go..."

"Let her go!" snarled Tristana, who had finally woken up. Her pupils had shrunk to vertical slits, and her stubby legs kicked blindly in the air, hitting nothing. Not pausing in its assault on Caitlyn's now extremely abused pussy, the monster looked at Tristana appraisingly. Then, as if it had come to a decision, it shifted its grip on her so that what would have been its pinky was between her juicy thighs, slightly to the left so as to leave her furry pussy exposed.

"Get offa me!" Tristana howled-- with her left leg now pinned by the monster's finger, her right leg thrashed alone in the air, finally managing to score a glancing hit against the newly extended pinky right next to it. Then she felt something that made her fall completely, deathly still.

"N-no. Stop. No." The monster had put its other hand to Tristana's posterior, one finger holding her right leg out of the way while another rubbed up against her cotton-clothed crotch. If the beast's cock was as long and thick as Caitlyn's forearm, the finger poking at her cunt was comparable to Tristana's curvy _thighs_. "Stop right there! If you go ANY further, I _will_ kill you." When that didn't work, "Y-you're gonna kill me."

The beast almost appeared to consider this-- but it pushed its finger forwards regardless. The filth-encrusted nail at the end of it carved through her thin layers of clothing as if they weren't even there, and came to a rest between the warm lips of Tristana's cunt.

"N-no, please," she said, squirming uncomfortably in an attempt to peel her cunt off the jagged, bony disc that was its nail. "We, we can talk about this."

Slowly, deliberately, the beast pushed its finger into her.

"Ah-- ahh-- no--" Her thighs strained against the stubborn digits holding them in place, but to no avail. Bit by bit, the finger was inching its way into her tight hole. The muscles in her cunt flexed and relaxed spasmodically, making her cry out on their own as they tightened her and then loosened her at random. Still the finger delved further, indifferent to the desperate tension of Tristana's body, until finally it found the soft wall at the back of her tunnel. Tristana whimpered, feeling the jagged nail of the beast dig into a part of her body that nothing had ever touched before. The beast's knuckle was almost all the way up against the outside of her cunt.

The monster released her legs-- reflexively, she tried to squeeze them together, only to draw a short scream from her own lips when they closed around the finger still embedded in her body, jerking it even further into her body.

"Hcckkk..." Tristana choked, shaking like a leaf in the monster's powerful grasp. Though she couldn't see it through the monster's fingers, she was sure that her stomach was bulging in the same way as Caitlyn's. The monster crooked its finger inside her-- Tristana whimpered fearfully. It pulled its finger out, almost halfway, as if it were stroking the inside of her pussy.

"P-please--HAA!" It slammed its finger all the way back into her cunt, then pulled it back again. "No, no-- HAAA!!!" The beast had turned Tristana into a mirror of Caitlyn, screaming after each sudden thrust and then pleading with it as it drew back for the next one. Their screams soon melded into a keening symphony of sexual suffering, until at last the beast buried its thick pole inside Caitlyn one last time and roared into her face.

Caitlyn wailed wordlessly back at it as strings of thick, gooey cum streamed directly into her virgin womb. It came hard and fast, settling rapidly into knots and wads that clung to the inside of her body. It made her feel filthy and used-- and when the beast pulled out of her and slapped its cock against her naked chest, still spewing off-white goo all over the place, she watched it pour all over her skin, steamy and disgusting. Her entire body heaving with shuddering sobs beneath a blanket of fresh monster semen, she lay still on top of Miss Fortune, her will to fight back thoroughly fucked out of her.

"Hurgh," the beast grunted at Miss Fortune, whose head snapped up to meet her monstrous master's gaze. Nervously, she pulled her rope-bound arms out from under her chest: the beast pulled its finger out of Tristana and pinched the end of the rope between its grimy fingers. Deftly, it unwound Miss Fortune's binding-- but before she could get too comfortable, it placed Caitlyn (who was still basically comatose) on all fours next to her, and then Tristana between them on top of their backs. Then it wrapped the rope around the girls' narrow waists several times and squeezed them together until the human girls' magnificent asses were practically glued together, and Tristana's thick ass made it quite impossible for her to squeeze out from underneath the rope too. Then the monster gathered them up under a single arm and struck out into the jungle, in the opposite direction to the path that Caitlyn and Tristana had taken to arrive there.

"W-where are we going?" Tristana said fearfully, the yordle soldier already half-broken after her harrowing time on the beast's finger.

"Deeper," Miss Fortune croaked, hoarse and weak.

Caitlyn only whimpered as she felt the cum sloshing around inside her slowly ooze down her thighs, marking her body as the monster's property. "They won't know," she mumbled faintly. "A, a whole month... they'll never find us..."

* * *

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

Deep in the jungle, Caitlyn obediently bobbed her head up and down the prodigious length of her master's shaft, sweeping it clean of the grime and silt it had collected with her well-trained tongue. He-- not it, not "the monster"-- had her on her knees in front of him, and she relished it. Gently, she rubbed at the base of his cock with her soft hands, silently marveling at the tough veins that fed her master's proud member. Some of them were as thick as one of her fingers.

At last, her master came, spewing a messy load into the air. Caitlyn tilted her head back and opened her mouth obligingly, sticking her tongue out so that some of his semen would land on her tongue and in her mouth. When he finished, Caitlyn knelt in front of him for a while more, eyes distant, as she enjoyed the feeling of the sticky cum settling in her skin and in her hair. Then she swallowed and crawled away on all fours, groaning in a happy sort of way as her breasts and belly-- both round with pregnancy-- swayed beneath her. That was the only reason that her master was letting her stay untied for any length of time; she was too pregnant to flee. Not that she wanted to, she thought dreamily as she licked a stray strand of cum off her left hand. Her master had made her his breeding bitch. The thought made her pussy lips quiver. Not for the first time, she wished that her master would fuck her again-- but with the baby on the way, he had grown more distant.

"Nnh," Caitlyn groaned tightly at her fellow slave, who was lying in the nest of fronds and twigs that they shared with their master.

"Hnn." Miss Fortune obligingly rolled to the side, allowing Caitlyn to settle her bloated body into the nest alongside her, each girl's pussy to the other girl's face. Without so much as a greeting, they immediately pressed forwards, sinking their mouths into each others' dripping genitalia at the same time. Working their tongues and lips to the fullest, chins wobbling against the undersides of each others' pregnant bellies, they moaned into each others' cunts, each girl eagerly lapping wetness out of her partner's body. This was their ritual now, performed whenever their master summoned one of them away to suck him off, providing them with almost as much comfort as it did pleasure.

With a contented sigh, Caitlyn sprayed a fine mist of lady ejaculate into Miss Fortune's hungry mouth-- Miss Fortune swallowed it down and squeezed her thighs around Caitlyn's head, eager to reach her own climax. In the meantime, she continued to work her lips around Caitlyn's folds, teasing them apart and smooshing them together with remarkable dexterity.

In the time since they had been captured, something had weathered away their vocabulary until they were basically incapable of speaking-- but at the same time, they had found lust coursing through their bodies, getting stronger and stronger until they could bear it no longer. Though they had tried to resist at first, weeks of constant rape had left their minds weak. Once the lust became strong enough, it had only taken a few hours for Caitlyn and Miss Fortune to finally accept their new master.

Tristana, on the other hand...

Neither girl reacted as an earsplitting scream broke through their sultry murmurs. Tristana, they knew, had spent a very long time hanging between two trees, dangling in a tightly tied network of ropes that kept her bent over in mid-air, her cunt at the perfect height for their master's cock and her legs held far enough apart that the cock could comfortably fit between them. It was fitting in after that point that was giving her trouble. As Caitlyn and Miss Fortune placidly continued to eat each others' slutty muffins out, a series of short shouts in pure gibberish punctured the air around them.

"HNNNAA! GGAAA!! HAAANNGG!!" Tristana hollered wildly as she felt the flat top of the monster's cock throb just inside her tiny little cunt. Agony rippled from the hole in waves that forced her arms and legs to seize up in turn. "NNNAAAA!!"

Almost tentatively, the beast inched forwards ever so slightly. This drew a fresh wave of screams from Tristana's tiny lungs. It felt as if she were about to crumple at the end of his dick at any second, punched to death by his meaty organ-- but then the monster grunted and pulled back. Weeping with relief, Tristana almost thanked her master as she felt his now-familiar finger dig into her vacant cunt and begin to stroke, easing back and forth along her tunnel in an effort to loosen her up further.

Eventually, Tristana knew, she would be loose enough for his cock, and then she could finally give him a baby too. Until then...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad End #41: Insert "ADC in 2k17" Meme Here.


	9. My Fox The Masseuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day of travel, Team Mystic (Leona and Ahri) decide to set up camp for the night.

"That looks like a good spot," Leona suggested, pointing at a circle of jagged orange rocks some distance away. Tiny plants burst from cracks in their surfaces, weaving thin lines of green over them and turning unfeeling stone into a flourishing world all of its own. Ahri nodded her agreement and, with some last-minute help from the setting sun, Leona soon built them a small campfire. As night fell and the winds that careened in from the ocean pounded futilely against the boulders shielding them, Leona finally shed her armor.

Ahri watched, entranced, as Leona unbuckled each strap and removed each piece, revealing more of her skin and underclothes with each motion. Though the process was swift and utilitarian, without any extra flourishes that one would expect from a more traditional striptease, something about the firelight dancing over Leona's pink skin made something in Ahri's chest stir. When at last Leona was finished, she glanced over at Ahri and found her still staring.

"Um... were you watching me?" asked Leona, her cheeks reddening slightly.

"Yes," Ahri said bluntly. "It was... fun."

Leona paused, then settled for the diplomatic response. "Then... you're welcome."

"Are you hurt?"

"Hurt? N-no, it's fine if you want to watch--"

"Are you in pain?" clarified Ahri.

"Oh." Leona seemed to mull it over for a while. "Well, yes. I've been in this suit of armor for the last week, and that walk was pretty... what are you doing."

Ahri had walked around to Leona's side of the fire and placed herself right behind her. Her detached sleeves had vanished, leaving her arms as bare as Leona's. Gently, she inhaled, drawing in the rusty, rugged scent that Leona's armor had left on her, and curled her arms around Leona's waist, so that her forearms snugly rested beneath Leona's breasts. Their upper arms, both bare, touched for a moment. Leona's breath caught as she felt Ahri's silky skin against hers.

"I-I--" 

Ahri hushed her with a soft purr. The vibration of her chest against Leona's back had a remarkably soothing effect, and Leona found her body relaxing, melting obligingly into Ahri's tender embrace. Only two thin layers of fabric stood between them, and... Leona's face, already hot, grew warmer. She blindly reached for the side of her shift.

But then, as suddenly as she had started, Ahri pulled away and rose to her feet.

Leona turned her head and stared up at Ahri longingly, hurt by the perceived rejection. "A-- ah..."

"I've eased your pain," Ahri said, averting her gaze as if she was... ashamed? "You should feel more like... yourself in a moment."

Leona whined pitifully and reached up for her... and then her head cleared and her arm dropped to her side. With a lithe stride, Ahri returned to her side of the fire and studied Leona once more.

"W... wow," said Leona, putting her hand to her brow.

"Does your head hurt now?" Ahri said sharply, concern flooding her eyes.

"No, no," Leona said quickly. "I'm just... wow. What was that?" She lifted a hand in front of her face and flexed it. Her muscle pains had vanished completely.

"It's my magic, sort of. I... I heard, from a friend, that those who sustain themselves on the desires of others can also... we can also heal others with those desires. You were my first, um, success."

Still marveling at her hand, Leona wasn't quite paying enough attention to register the halting manner in which Ahri had said "success". She just looked back up with a wide, sincere grin and said, "That's useful."

"Yes."

"Then... since you healed me, it is only fair that I take first watch tonight."

"First... watch?"

"Well, we need to sleep in turns, so that we can both get enough rest and keep an eye out for thieves and attackers at the same time," Leona explained.

"Oh," said Ahri. "I see." She hesitated: she knew from personal experience that her healing was best supplemented by a few hours' worth of rest, and Leona was doubtless in need of quite some time asleep after having to keep up with her, on foot, in heavy armor. But humans seemed to feel the need to repay a favor with a favor, and Ahri wasn't yet sure if she was allowed to refuse a return-favor.

* * *

[Ahri: Let Leona take first watch.](http://imgur.com/a/IzfWm)

[Ahri: Insist that Leona has some sleep first.](http://imgur.com/a/IzfWm)

* * *


	10. Teach A Man...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortly after leaving Bilgewater, Team Prowl (Caitlyn and Ahri) run into some fishy characters.

South of Bilgewater, the air was dry and the ground was flat, revealing a blandly bobbing tide to the east and a distant row of mountains to the west. Between the two, there was very little to speak of. The soil was loose and rocky; the grass was sparse and brown; and the trees were hunched over in furtive little clumps that never strayed too near to the dirt path that Ahri and Caitlyn were following. The only animal life they could see was a solitary moondeer, which looked up nervously at them as they approached and then bolted for safer pastures.

As it tore over the tough grass it had just been grazing on, Ahri cast out her hand. A heart-shaped ray of pink light shot out from her palm and bore down upon the fleeing deer, striking it in a matter of milliseconds. The beast immediately stopped in its tracks and, almost ponderously, turned to lumber back towards them.

"Um," said Caitlyn as the deer peacefully ambled towards them. Now that it was nearer to them, it struck Caitlyn just how big the animal was. Its thick, muscular legs were as long as she was tall, and its shoulders were set far enough apart that Caitlyn doubted she could touch both shoulders at the same time. Even its snout-- which looked more like a chiseled block of stone than anything organic-- was clearly larger the entirety of her own head.

"Dinner," Ahri explained, not quite reassuringly.

Ignoring Caitlyn entirely, the titanic animal made a beeline for Ahri. Surprisingly quickly, it reared up on its hind legs and brayed at her through its invisible mouth. The two women looked at what it had to show them, and immediately wished that they hadn't; beneath the beast's body, a giant, fully erect cock flailed wildly. Most of it was a belligerent shade of purple, but its head-- a spongy, flat thing that grew smoothly out of the top of the deer's dick-- was instead pale pink.

"Does that spell usually have such an... effect on animals?" Caitlyn said conversationally, as Ahri was driven back by the eager ungulate's attempts to thrust its member in her direction.

"No," Ahri said. A confused frown settled on her face, but it left as soon as it had arrived. "Well, my magic is still slowing it down. So long as we keep going, it should be fine."

Pushing past the deer so that they were in front of it, Ahri and Caitlyn soon fell back into a comfortable silence, now broken only by their footsteps and the steady plodding of the deer behind them.

An hour or so of uneventful walking later, they heard a snapping sound at their feet and promptly fell through the floor.

"Oof!" grunted Caitlyn, her ass cushioning her from the worst of the fall.

"Oow..." groaned Ahri, momentarily dazed.

Above them, the deer froze for a couple of seconds as Ahri's spell lifted, then brayed fearfully and fled once more. Though it was meant to be their dinner for the night, Caitlyn sighed in relief. At least it wasn't going to jump down with them and start trying to mate with Ahri again.

"Are you alright?" she asked, bending to help Ahri up.

"Yeah." Having recovered somewhat, they dusted themselves off and inspected the earthy walls of their new prison. It was a pitfall trap-- that much was clear. The hole above their heads seemed to be about ten feet off the ground, and the pitfall trap itself was much wider at its base than at the top: a design that was going to make this pit hard to climb out of. When Ahri moved to trace her hands against the wall, the floor made a crinkling noise; a crumpled beige sheet, easily large enough to stretch across the hole overhead, lay in the dirt beneath their feet. The culprit responsible for their current predicament, Caitlyn realized.

"If only one of us were Tristana," she mused. She dug her fingers into the wall and was dismayed to find that the dirt crumbled easily underneath even a little force. There was no climbing out of this pit.

Footsteps and the sound of laughter drifted into their earshot. These were nimble, quick sounds-- and as they neared the pit, it was soon apparent that there were a lot of them, whoever they were. A single head peered over the edge of the hole, followed shortly by a ring of several other heads. Though the sunlight shining out from behind them made it painful to look at them, their heads were definitely oddly-shaped: flat and wide, rather than roughly circular. It also seemed that their skin was... off, somehow, dark but not brown.

"Hey!" said the first figure, sounding both cheerful... and annoyingly familiar.

"Fizz?" they responded in unison, Ahri surprised and Caitlyn disappointed.

"You know my name?"

"I should hope so," Caitlyn groused. "Do you not remember ours?"

The indistinct head that was Fizz tilted slightly to the side. "Mmm... nope! You'd think I'd remember meeting two cute birds like you, eh?"

His companions all murmured in agreement.

"Anyway, let's get on to the _meaty_ stuff." Caitlyn had immediate misgivings about the way he'd said 'meaty'. "You gals're in what me and my buddies call our little 'fuck pit'. If you want out, you're gonna have to pay the price."

Caitlyn was immediately outraged. "We are _not_ in the business of-- of selling our bodies to subhuman criminals!"

A heavy silence descended over both parties as Caitlyn's insult sunk in.

"Just for that," Fiz said, "we're going to make you fuck this deer we just caught."

As Caitlyn sputtered impotently, Ahri gently stroked her shoulders. "Shh." To Fizz, she said, "Will you release us if we do as you request?"

"Gladly!" Fizz declared. With a clatter, a surprisingly well-crafted rope ladder dropped down from the edge of the pit, giving them clear passage to the surface... where Fizz and his flunkies were waiting for them. "Just show us a good time, and we'll let you on your way. We'll even throw in the deer, y'know, in case after we're finished you still wanna... heh."

Caitlyn made a retching sound, but looked at Ahri. "Are we seriously considering doing this?"

"We are not in a good position to bargain," Ahri pointed out. "But I will follow your lead, Caitlyn."

The time had come to make a choice. Would Caitlyn stick to her guns-- and her principles-- or take Fizz up on his offer?

* * *

[Caitlyn: Refuse.](http://imgur.com/a/IzfWm)

[Caitlyn: Accept.](http://imgur.com/a/IzfWm)

* * *


	11. Finding Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their way to Piltover, Team Blast (Tristana and Leona) encounter a familiar face in an unfamiliar situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: rape/non-con, bestiality.

"Let's take a break," said Tristana abruptly. Leona's labored breathing was beginning to grate on her. Immediately, the heavily armored woman gratefully sunk to the ground and leaned back, shifting her weight onto her arms behind her. Her pleated skirt ballooned outwards beneath her, almost seeming to deflate as much as its wearer had. Sweat beaded her pink brow and streamed profusely down the sides of her face. Tristana could only imagine how uncomfortable it had to be underneath all her armor.

"D'you think that water's clean enough to drink?" she asked, eyeing the scummy-looking river on their left dubiously.

Leona made a tired nod, then qualified her opinion by pointing at the sun and miming an explosion.

"You can... purify it?"

Another heavy-headed nod.

"Alright, then." Whistling merrily, Tristana peeled a waterskin out of her pack and padded down to the riverside, where she crouched on her haunches among the reeds and dipped the skin into the flowing water of the river.

As the wrinkled skin filled, growing round on the greenish water filtering into it, Tristana became aware of a strange growling. It danced on the edge of her hearing, just beneath the burbling of the river in front of her. Though it was difficult to make out, something about it set her teeth on edge.

When she returned to Leona, she found that she'd recovered somewhat. She held out the waterskin, bulging with river water, and Leona pointed at it. A moment later, steam began to rise from the top of the skin. When Tristana pressed it to her lips, warm-- and clean-- water rushed down her throat.

"I guess you don't have a 'lightly chilled' setting, huh?"

Leona shook her head. Tristana handed her the water, which had cooled somewhat in the humid air. She took a deep swig and then, a touch unsteadily, rose to her feet.

"Before we set off again, I heard something... weird, when I was down by the river," started Tristana.

"Do you think it is worth investigating?"

The tracker in Tristana said it was a terrible idea... but the soldier in her said she needed every advantage she could get. "Yeah," she said, hiding the brief moment of doubt that had flitted through her mind.

"Then we shall investigate it," Leona decided. They headed down to the riverbank together, where on the other side of the river a foreboding copse of reeds and dark trees lay impassively in wait for them. If this place was a grove, the Kumungu Jungle was just a little forest. What little wind had been sliding over the floodplains died completely as they waded towards the swampy woods, leaving the air hot and still.

"Hear it?" Tristana said. The growls had become quite clear now, even if they were still fairly distant. She could even make out a second set of utterances, higher pitched but curiously entwined with the deeper growls. A woman's voice.

"No." Leona studied the trees in front of them apprehensively, scouring them for some hint of what they were about to encounter. "Are you really sure about this?"

"Yeah. There's definitely something going on in there."

"I suppose yordles just have better hearing than humans." For a moment, Leona wondered if any of the aspects of Targon granted their avatars superhuman hearing rather than her own superhuman vision.

"Come on."

Together, they trudged deeper and deeper into the forest, through mud and over thorny undergrowth. Though Leona was sorely tempted to invoke her deity's light and illuminate their gloomy surroundings, she knew that it would risk alerting their quarry to their presence before they even had a chance to locate it.

When at last the growls and the moans that Tristana had heard were close enough that even Leona could hear them, she gave Tristana an odd look. "Isn't this... um..."

"Yeah," Tristana said, grim where Leona was suddenly squeamish. Her inquisitive eyes had become flinty, resolute, and she ducked past leaves and stepped over roots with ever-increasing urgency. The voices died down for a moment-- she almost stopped, sure that she'd been heard or spotted-- but then they flared up again, the growls louder and the moans more muffled than before. The implications made Tristana grimace.

A few minutes of hushed hurry later, she _did_ stop. "Here," she whispered to Leona, pointing at a thick wall of vines and leaves in front of them. Not that she needed to: even Leona could tell that the husky growls and muffled gulps that had guided them here were coming from people mere feet away from them. At Tristana's terse nod, Leona carefully peeled aside one of the leaves ahead of them.

An enormous monster stood before them. Though it was hunched over, its shoulders gnarled in a way that looked almost painful, it still towered over the redheaded woman kneeling in front of it. Where the monster was fully furred and utterly hideous, the woman had a fantastic figure... and was almost totally naked. All she had was a coil of thick rope that had been wrapped tightly around her arms, holding them in front of her kneeling body, and a thin ring of tattered white fabric that clung tightly to her waist. Tears had streaked what little Leona and Tristana could see of her face, but it still radiated a certain haughtiness.

The redhead was Miss Fortune. As much as they would have been surprised to find another champion from the League of Legends at all, seeing one on her knees in front of a monster, struggling to fit even the tip of its gigantic cock past her full lips, was absolutely astonishing. As Leona and Tristana watched, mouths agape, Miss Fortune tore her head away from the cock and took in several deep gulps of air. As she did so, she looked up... and made very deliberate eye contact with Leona. She'd heard them arrive. Unaware of his pet's discovery, the monster growled at her and shook its cock in her face. With one last, pleading glance, Miss Fortune reluctantly opened her mouth and planted herself back on the monster's tip once more. Her gaze fell back on the filthy member stretching her jaw, and she returned to bobbing her head obediently. She had been doing this for a while, Leona realized with crystal clarity. Now that she thought to look for it, she could see white filth oozing out over the muck between Miss Fortune's pale legs.

Leona dropped the leaf. Her hands were shaking with fury.

"We end its life."

"I dunno," said Tristana. "I mean, obviously we _should_... but I'm gonna be useless without a weapon, and you're kinda tired, aren't you?"

"So? Should we just stand idly by, while this monster--"

"I'm saying, we can afford to be smart about it. We can save her without killing it, right?" Tristana thought for a moment. "Like, we can scare if off. You're pretty scary, I've got a big gun... I'll make some sparks, you do some sun stuff. How about that?"

Every part of Leona desperately wanted to punish this monster for its transgressions-- and return to Bilgewater so that she could punish the rest, knowing now that this was what they _did_ \-- but as she stood in the forest, she realized that Tristana's words were true. A fight was risky. Though she felt sure that she could defeat the monster with the sun's might behind her, that wasn't the same thing as _being_ sure.

"Well?"

* * *

[Team Blast: Just scare him off.](http://imgur.com/a/IzfWm)

[Team Blast: Go for the kill.](http://imgur.com/a/IzfWm)

* * *


	12. Packing Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlyn and Leona run into unexpected trouble on their way to Piltover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: rape/non-con, bestiality.

It had been a long and uneventful day. Exchanging tired smiles, Caitlyn and Leona reclined peaceably on either side of a comfortably roaring campfire. Above the flames hung a turtlerabbit, the shared fruit of Caitlyn's expert trapping sense and Leona's talent with cooking. Its smoky aroma curled around them as they settled into the dewy grass of the plains around them and watched the steadily darkening sky. Crickets chirped and reeds rustled softly, creating a soothing ambience that threatened to lull them to sleep then and there.

"I'll take first watch," Caitlyn said, even as she fought back a yawn. "You were... in armor all day."

Leona was about to protest, but a full-fledged yawn poured from her mouth instead. "All right," she conceded. "Good night." She rolled onto her back. Within minutes, her breathing fell into the soothing rhythm of deep sleep, her large breasts rising and falling gently in time with each breath. Though Caitlyn made a halfhearted attempt to turn her gaze elsewhere, the sight of Leona's vulnerable, peaceful form was far too tempting a prize for her to ignore. They really had been asleep for a full week, Caitlyn realized as her body growled with the pangs of a hunger that no number of finely roasted turtlerabbits could satisfy. Unconsciously, she slipped a hand under her own waistband. It took her a moment to catch herself.

"No," Caitlyn whispered to herself. "Bad idea." Even if touching herself while Leona slept right next to her wasn't a bad idea on its own, Leona was relying on her to stay vigilant. If trouble came calling, she needed to be ready for it, not biting her lip while her fingers crawled slyly along her glistening folds and her eyes roamed greedily up and down the curves of her sleeping companion's body. Still fast asleep, Leona obliviously turned towards Caitlyn and smiled slightly. Caitlyn could barely hold back her pleased groan.

With some effort, she pried her hands out of her skirt once again. To dissuade them from going back inside a third time, she seized her gun and pulled out a rag. If she wanted to rub something anyway, she might as well make it productive. Not that the symbolism of polishing her rifle in front of a good-looking girl was lost on her, she reflected as, still chewing on her bottom lip, she lovingly worked mechanical oil into every last crevice of her favorite toy. Tool. Her favorite tool. She stole another glance at Leona, unable to resist the sweet allure of her body for long. She could imagine it now: sneaking silently over to Leona's side, peeling off her drab shift to get at those two luscious melons... Leona waking up wide-eyed to the sensation of another woman nibbling on her pink nipples...

Caitlyn put her gun down and inhaled deeply. She counted to ten, first in her head and then aloud when that didn't work.

"No," she said clearly, when thoughts of a naked Leona continued to dance through her head. She glanced down at the sleeping, mostly clothed Leona; she hadn't stirred even a little.

She picked her gun up again and found herself imagining that it was one of Leona's divinely sculpted legs. She put the gun back down.

It was almost a relief when the wolf lunged at her out of the darkness.

"AH!" Caitlyn shrieked as she was bowled over by its initial pounce. Her back slammed into the ground, heavily. A fraction of a second later, her ass smashed into Leona's unsuspecting face. Caitlyn had another fraction of a second to worry about that before her attacker thrust its paws on her shoulders, pinning her to the ground with inhuman strength. Her world spinning, Caitlyn tried to lash out with a kick, only to strike something that jarred every single bone in the leg she'd used. Her other leg met with similar results, and she howled in pain, half to wake Leona up and half because it was truly that agonizing.

Between the dying half-light of their campfire and the fact that her legs felt like they were vigorously attempting to shake themselves loose of her hips, the beast had already slammed its own hips into Caitlyn's body a couple of time before she registered what it was trying to do. 

"Grey-- OW!" Something hard and pointy-- this time definitely not the beast's stomach-- punched at her, scoring a direct hit on the wet spot between Caitlyn's unwillingly spread legs. It stung, but suddenly Caitlyn had other things on her mind. "Grey Lady," she whispered, only now realizing what it was that the beast wanted. Desperately, she thrashed beneath its wiry forelegs, trying to work her arms out from the pin it had trapped her in.

The beast made its fourth thrust, and this time its aim was true. Caitlyn screamed as the beast's meaty cock punched past the flimsy fabric of her panties and forced its tip just past the entrance of her pussy. Mercifully, she was still wet after her fantasies about Leona-- though she couldn't see the cock, she could feel the way even the thin first half of the thing strained her body. Taking it dry would have made her ordeal extremely painful as well as unpleasant.

As the wolf bucked its hips a couple more times, almost as if it was testing the waters, more figures loomed out of the darkness, surrounding their makeshift camp with their lanky, grey-furred figures. Unlike the wolves that Caitlyn had seen pictures of as a child, or the ones that inhabited the jungles of Summoner's Rift, these beasts' long faces were enclosed by strange gray blocks of something that looked almost like stone.

"Ah!" Caitlyn cried, feeling the wolf on top of her stab its length into the side of her cunt. It dipped its front half downwards, giving her a dirty faceful of matted fur and its thick, musky scent. Despite herself, Caitlyn inhaled deeply, for a moment perversely enamored with the beast's powerful smell-- and cried out again as the beast slammed into her with a thrust that forced her into the ground. Around her, long, thin furrows in the stony heads of the watching pack began to glow with eerie blue light.

"Ha! Nnah! Hnh!" As the beast continued to fuck grunt after grunt out of its prey, Leona finally woke up. Something rough yet squishy immediately struck her in cheek, followed by a sharp cry from nearby. Blearily, she turned and cracked open her eyes. The cry gave way to longer screams. "AAH!! AAAH!" Each one was punctuated by another blow to Leona's drowsy head.

Eventually, Leona managed to piece together that the thing hitting her in the face was Caitlyn's skirt-wearing butt. She shifted slightly, and caught sight of two splayed paws behind Caitlyn's trembling thigh. Icy fear shot through Leona's mind; Caitlyn's ass slammed into the side of her head once more. "Euggh..." slurred Caitlyn weakly, a drastic change from her earlier screams.

Caitlyn was getting raped, Leona realized faintly. Raped by something with paws, right on top of her.

Her tiredness vanished. Energized by sheer revulsion at what was happening to her partner, Leona reached deep within herself. At the very core of her being, she had what she needed: the raw, elemental power of the sun itself, delivered directly to her soul regardless of what color the sky was. All she had to do was will it, and a supernova would scour the land around her for miles in every direction, eradicating the abominations surrounding them and restoring Caitlyn's dignity.

As Leona searched for her center, though, she noticed that the slaps of Caitlyn's ass against her cheek had slowed considerably. Caitlyn made an almost grateful-sounding moan as her body, still draped over Leona's head, came to a stop beneath the wolf's imposing frame. Though this might have seemed like good news, Leona nervously stopped looking for her power. The wolves encircling the two of them had suddenly turned their heads, almost as if they were now watching Leona. They knew, thought Leona, a spike of paranoia erupting in her head. They could sense what she was trying to do.

Caitlyn had noticed this too, but she didn't realize what it really meant. She coughed weakly and said, "N-no... not her... please, not her..."

A bubble of gratitude welled up inside Leona's chest, only for it to evaporate as the beast raping Caitlyn resumed its thrusts. "N-no-ah!! Ah!!" The other wolves seemed to lose interest as well, turning back to affix Caitlyn with their cool, eyeless stares.

Leona breathed a sigh of relief, then-- between periodic hits to the head-- considered her options. The wolves clearly had some way to detect her attempt to draw magic out from her soul. If she was going to launch an attack, she needed to finish it almost as soon as she started it.

"Ah!"

That wasn't going to be a problem, but implications of an animal that could sense magic before it was even cast... that gave Leona pause. If they had that ability because they were vulnerable to magic and needed to avoid it, they would have surely fled as soon as they sensed Leona gathering her strength. If they had it purely so that they could hunt magic-users down...

"Haa!!" Caitlyn's cries were growing more urgent by the minute, as if reminding Leona that she couldn't afford to hesitate all night.

* * *

[Leona: Strike before it's too late.](http://imgur.com/a/IzfWm)

[Leona: Wait for an opening.](http://imgur.com/a/IzfWm)

* * *


	13. Life's a Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Beast-- Ahri and Tristana-- manage to avoid a spot of trouble... only to walk right into another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: rape/non-con.

"Anyway, that's when I told her-- hang on."

Nonplussed, Ahri watched as Tristana suddenly dropped into a crouch, her long ears twitching inquisitively. It wasn't often that Ahri was able to say that another person had longer ears than her; she had never really associated with the yordles before, at the Institute of War. Few non-yordles had. It was just one of the unwritten traditions that Ahri had never quite had explained to her... although this one made more sense than most.

"Yeah," Tristana said finally, drawing herself back up to her (unimpressive) full height. "Definitely something heading our way. Not human, not yordle, not any animal I know of. A lot of 'em, too. I say we bounce."

"Bounce?" Ahri sounded out the word uncertainly. She was pretty sure she knew what it meant, and it didn't quite fit there. Bounce what?

"Yeah, bounce, skedaddle, vamoose-- get out of here."

"Oh." Ahri scanned their surroundings. She didn't see-- or smell-- anything out of place, but... "If you think we should."

Together, they wound their way down to the beach.

"I thought sand was supposed to be yellow," Ahri said, looking disappointed. The sand in front of them was rather more brown, grainy, and steeped with small jagged rocks than she'd been expecting. Bits of driftwood and the occasional chunk of anonymous, rusty metal lay on the sand closer to the water. She sniffed, but found only the overpowering brackish stench of the surf. It stung her nose.

Tristana was mildly surprised. "Haven't you ever been to the beach?"

"No," lamented Ahri. "Renekton invited me to last year's... pool party?... but I was too... tired to attend."

"Huh. And you've never been to the beach anyway?"

"No." She inspected one of her tails and frowned at it. "I do not think I like sand." She ran her fingers through the silky fur of the offending tail in an attempt to scrape off the sand that clung to it. The effort was mostly unsuccessful.

"Me neither," Tristana agreed. "Once, I-- HOOOF!!"

Ahri turned. This story was already much more interesting than the other five hundred that Tristana had already told her.

"Hm?" she said. Tristana was lying on her side, cocooned in a filthy, rusty mess of chains and seaweed. A few of the chains extended from her feet into the ocean. Her eyes were still open, but her pupils had shrunk to minuscule dots in the middle of her orange irises, and they were pointed at something in the distant horizon. Holding her nose shut-- the chains wrapped around Tristana _stunk_ \-- Ahri turned to follow Tristana's gaze.

 _WHA-TANG_. A white flash speared Ahri's vision, and suddenly pain exploded in her chest. She began to fall to her knees, only for something that moved so fast it whipped the air around her in a stinging frenzy to wind itself around her, knees and all, cold and craggy against her thinly clothed body. Thoroughly immobilized, she instead fell to her side with a resounding crash.

Heads spinning, chests screaming, and bodies utterly helpless, the two girls could do nothing as the chains slowly winched them towards the gray sea. When they were close enough that the waves could lap at their exposed feet, their captor finally reared out from the depths.

It was massive. There was no other way to describe it. A massive, looming wall of ancient metal, in the vague shape of a human being dressed in a strange suit of armor-- two legs like watchtowers, two arms easily large enough to force a battleship under the ocean simply by pushing down, and a stumpy central column of a body topped by a flattened dome. Deep grooves ran around its arms and legs at regular intervals. Where its face should have been, there was only darkness... broken only by the intense glare of two identical orange circles of light, side by side as if they were the leviathan's unblinking eyes.

Nautilus. They'd found Nautilus.

"YES," he ground, in a low growl that seemed to shake the very beach. "EXCELLENT."

As one, the chains holding Ahri and Tristana released them, sliding back into the ocean in a clattering cacophony of _clinks_ and _clangs_. Still not sure which direction up was, Ahri weakly tried to push herself to her feet, in an effort to escape. A chain snaked out from the sand beneath them, wrapped itself around the base of her thigh, and tugged. She came crashing back down. Then the chain pushed itself up against her puffy slit.

"Oh, oh no," Ahri pleaded.

Three slow booms pounded the beach around them. Nautilus was laughing at her.

The chain forced itself straight into her. The cold shock of it made Ahri cry out-- then she subsided into weeping as it ground itself against the inside of her pussy, scraping the sensitive pink of her body with its rusty form. Her pussy was as dry as it could be; each jerky twitch from the chain exploring her cunt made her whimper in pain. Two more chains wrapped themselves around her ankles and pried them apart, forcing her to present herself to her new mate, and a fourth chain wrapped itself around her neck. The links in the chains jangled noisily against each other as they shifted; the sand against her exposed arms chafed and stung; and the chains around her neck dug painfully into her throat.

Meanwhile, Tristana found herself cast aside in favor of her better endowed companion. A single chain wrapped around her midriff kept her from straying too far; she tried to wriggle out of it, but her struggles only made it tighten more.

"AAAAH!!" screamed Ahri. Tristana winced-- a slew of chains were dragging themselves across the fox girl's pale skin, leaving behind pink welts. Forcing herself to turn away, she began digging into the sand behind her, desperate for some kind of solution.

A few moments of frantic scrabbling later, she had one. From under the sand she extracted an unlabelled metal cylinder, almost as long as her forearm but surprisingly light, as if it were filled with cloth rather than food or sand. It was tightly sealed: somehow, Tristana had the sense that it would be a very bad idea to try to unseal it from up close.

She glanced back at Ahri, and found that she was almost invisible behind a thrashing forest of chains reaching out from the base of Nautilus's titanic feet. There was no way that hesitating would get them anywhere. All she could do was toss the cylinder at Nautilus and pray that it would conveniently turn out to be an explosive.

* * *

[Tristana: Go for the head!](http://imgur.com/a/IzfWm)

[Tristana: Go for the legs!](http://imgur.com/a/IzfWm)

* * *


End file.
